Magically Being
by kat-the-night-cat
Summary: Mai Heart is not what she think she is. Fate have other plan for her. will she love or died alone? full summary in the story! I don't know if it will be T or M rated frist ff, please read it! Picture of characters and other stuff in profile!
1. summary

_(a/n: I hope you like this story. This is my first story. Common me. ) _

**Magically Being summary: **

Mai Ly Jezbel Iris have a normal, happy life. But she leave it all behind after a trouble supernatural accident happened bring the whole school on fire, change her name Now Mai Heart went to the fire country as a princess not a ordinary princess but a warrior or something more? Learn and wish she not this supernatural creature that she cannot control her power. New friends and family help on her way.

A old friend from her past life found her. Things go crazy when her childhood _friend _disappear or kidnap. When her Grandpapa, a.k.a. the King, Died. The Valley of fire is seriously of need of a new King… or Queen. Mai have weird dream of something or someone? Mai learn that she not what she think she is and her fate is death. Can her love for someone save her? Or death has other plan more then she think?


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

Magically Being

_**Chapter 1: the beginning **_

I was running from them fear that they will kill me…

_**I was twelve years old. One month after I ran away from home. The last time I see my family happily a sleep in bed. Remember look at my five years old sister with my mom's arm round her. Tears ran my eyes. Said good-bye to them and walk the hallway to my young sister room (that we shared) said good-bye to her. Then grip my bag with clothes, food, water and money in it. And walk out the door before I close the door saw my little sister wave and said " bye-bye Mare" and smile a me. More tears ran my eyes. I close the door and ran to the street. Running away from home, running from my family. Running from my problem. That was the last time I saw my family…**_

…I was running from them. It was rain hard losing my sense in the rain. Running in the forest my shoe and clothe were water and mudding. Holding my upper arm where is my wound, bleed over my long sleeve shirt. Think _hide, I need to hide from them. _I look around to find a hide place. Then I find a tree with a underground cave to hide. I ran to it, when I near to it, I slide down to it. Like the way soccer players do in game, slide attack. I Sitting there, cover my mouth for a few minutes. Breath through my nose, hearing footsteps. Hearing dog bark and shout come closer, and closer. Then they stop in front of me! I can feel my eyes go wide and breath stop. I hear a man talk to the group that think he is the leader "where is she!" his voice was deep and cool. " we lost her. I can not smell her." it was the other man.

"It the rain, it's whipping the sense and her tracks."

"I think she going to a village not far from here!" A other man said it.

Let get out of here! If the girl is going to the village then half of us go. The other half still look in the forest. Got it!" the leader order the group. "right!" "yes sir!" The dog was sniff near to my hide place, then stop. Follow his master and his orders.

In few minutes I start to breathe again, not realized I hold it for ten minutes or more. I was breath very hard. Try to control my breathing. When I did it a few minutes later, I look around to see if there someone there, but find nothing. _No one is there. This is my chance to run _I think uneasy. I get out of my hide place and ran and ran. Ought I really want to stop and turn back to my safe ground _NO! KEEP RUN FORCED! YOU KNOW IT NOT SAFE TO STAND THERE. THEY WILL FIND YOU IN THERE._ my thoughts keep tells me to run, and I run. _run, run , run _was all I can do. My lungs burn like fire. When get to a river. I drink the river, the water was cold and good to my lungs. I was so hunger. Then I jumped back because out of not where someone thrown a knifes at me. "I FIND HER!" one of the man in the group found me. I feel my eyes go wide and gape in shock think _THEY FOUND ME!. _I heard dog barking and heard shouting coming here **to me!** I turn start running but there was someone behind me for long time I did not realized until now. I want to shout, call for help, but the truth is not one will help me. I'm on my own.

"There you are. We bend look for you little girl, did you know that?" I swallow hard, walk backward and nod to him. Scary of what he going to do to me. He read my face "our boss is intend in you."

I turn to start running, but he hit me back so hard I hit the ground and my eyes go blind. My hands were in front of my head. I start to think scary, sad and bad memories to release fire and I see red and orange lighting my hands. Then a knife went through my hands. I scream in pain. It burn like crazes, it hurt. Everything go black and I let the darkness take me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**the next day, morning **

When I wake up, I thought I was died. A few minutes later I realized I was in the hospital, in a bed. I quickly sit up in shock, my head start to feel dizzy.

"you are wake, how you feel?" a soft old male voice said. _it sound it came right next me!_ I turn to the voices to find a old man there! He have kind eye with a hard look. And it scary the shit out of me! I jump in surprise. "There is no need to be scary. My men bring you here in one piece-"

"In one piece? This look like one piece!" my voice, superbly strong, not scary like I feel now.

" No-"

" WHERE AN I'M? YOU CALL MEN TO GET ME, WHO DID THIS TO ME!"

"Clam yourself girl!" he snap at me, eyes darken with angry. It scary so must it keep me from shouting more. Then I said, _not_ _shout angrily, _but in between emotions I said " I…I'm sorry- for my behavior…_my lord_…_Grandpapa._"

"when I said you can come visit. I meaning peacefully, NOT attack my men, and look for you to know what you do." Ethan said. He not my real grandfather. He is my adopt grandfather when I first arrives in his valley, I was only four or five years old and left at 8 years old when a terrible accident happen at my friend's neighborhood. He is one of the strongest person (I know in this valley) and a old man who like to care for his people. For real, he'll help trouble people to do good things than bad things. People love him for is kindest. Oh, did I tell you he king of his country? He is, and strong one. " where are your parents, are they here…" he stop, looking at me because the face I made. He study hard at me, for few seconds. When he got it his eye narrowed, voice serious " Is your family here with you or… you are your own? Why will you do that! You are only thirteen years old! What happen to you?"

"I…I…" I was ready to cry. My throat tighten and ashen, it hurt when I said " I RUNWAY FROM HOME!" A tear escape from my eyes when I said those words. I feel more tears running my eye. So I use my hands to cover my face to hide my tear from him.

His eye and voices soften " what happen to you? You change. You're not the same when you left this places."

" something happen to me in few months age. Something weird is happening to me!" I cry. I tell my story to my Grandpapa of what happened to me, to make me runaway form home…..

_**I was at school doing class work. I was look at the window , It was math my best subject so I'm not listen to the teacher, when she and the class check their work if it correct and talk about how to get the right answer. I did not care because I know they are right. **__ALL__** of them **__ARE RIGHT__**. And my teacher, Ms. Snow, know to not call me. My classmate all ways ask for my help, sometime I said yes and sometime is said no. I all ways top in my class like childhood friend , David, I do not see him no more, all ways think about him if he okay since the terrible day that happened two years ago. Two years ago since I left that place and sworn not to talk about that place to no one. **__NO ONE__**…**_

"_**Mai will you please tell the class to the answer?" Ms. Snow ask intrude my thought. I look at a girl with cut skinny jeans, a blue shirt, that bring out her grey eyes, with a black vest and brown hair up to a ponytail over her shoulder my best girl friend, Emma Lily, who was good at math like me, but not that good like me, I learn quickly. Emma was the only person I said yes for help or do her work ( just because I wanted to! And love as a sister too!) if the classmate tell Ms. Snow, she will not believe them. I look at Emma's grey eye with a question in my eye that she only know. But she just shake her head. (thank!) I look at my teacher and ask " can you repeat the question?" **_

"_**look at the chalkboard Mai Ly." **_

_**So I did, my eye are start to out of forces like I was blind and only a seen a black faker. when I do see the problem in few seconds I answer the question to 7 and 8 like nothing happen" Is it 45.6 for 7, and 8 is 101.25." **_

"_**yes very good. But next time answer one question and/or example how you get the answer, okay?" I just nod. "good!" she was about to start a another problem when the bell ring. Some of us pick our stuff or leave the class with their book in hand. Emma with her dark brown down to her back was wait for me to go to our next class (or is it lunch… oh it lunch). " you are so lucky Ms. did not made you stand after class. What happened out there? you freeze when Ms. stop talking to you like you seen a ghost." **_

"_**Emma, be quit, we still in Ms. Snow class remember?" we walk out of class and go straight to lunch. When we did get our lunch food, went to our table. Already see our table was full like all way. One of our friends, blonde hair and brown-green eyes, Edward Mason, who move few months after I move in. Wait for us, wave at us to our seat. "hey! Emma! May!"**_

" _**He been nice to you since he have first glance at you" **_

"_**and what are you getting at that? I tell you I'm not in to him." I whispered to Emma as we get closer to our table.**_

" _**yup, you said like a hundred time. It just that you-"**_

"_**what about me?"**_

"_**What about Mai Ly?" Jordan Mason said in her singing voice mean she in a happy mood. "Because if you talk about her look? Babe, did you look yourself in the mirror? You look hot! And the boys are crazy for you!- right Emma?" Jordan was wearing a mini green dress, over the dress was a grey short sleeve jacket and boots over her ankle. Blonde hair curly down to her back, make her look like a model, a super star, that people will notice her well. **_

"_**Yeah" Emma said in a small voice like I scary her. Then she said with more confect " she right you too shy, you need more confect around boys- you are dead HOT! Why you get a boyfriend?"**_

"_**yeah?" a lock of blonde curly hair fell in front Jordan's brown-green eyes, like her brother.**_

_**I stand there, quietly think **__Why?__**Today I was wearing a black sateen skirt up to my ankle, a very dark blue (almost black-blue) hoodie sweater open showing my purple tank top. A silver necklace of a black angel wing around my neck I got on my birthday three years ago from the Gray's family. And black boots that cover half of my shin. My jet black hair was down show off my wavy hair. **_

"**well , said something?" **_**they said the same time. **_

"_**I do not know- can we change the subject, **_**please**_**! This is really awkward for me-"**_

"**what awkward for you**_**" a deep voice right behind me and I can feel my face go red. **__please tell me he did not hear that!__** I turn to said something to Edward but he was so close to me, I have to step back. There something about him feel save and **__something else__**?**_

" _**she not feel well" Emma example to Edward about what happened in math class and he narrowed his eyes at me " are you okay, do you want go to the nurse? I can take you there, if you want?" **_

"_**no! I'm okay, Really!" I eyed at Emma **__Thank all! __**" I'm okay it just a little headache" I use my hand to show him how little it was and smile at him. Hoping he will not argue with me with this one. he close his eye, shake his head and sigh at me. For some reason my heart is beat hard. "okay" he said " if I heard some like that again, I will get the nurses. Got it?"**_

"_**Got it." I said.**_

"_**so are you ladies go to sitting?"**_

"**ok**_**" the three of us said the same time. We take our sit at our table, Jordan sit with her brother, like always and Emma and I sit across from them. Then **__it __**happen again. Things were out of focuses. I only see red flame turning to blue then black. I hear a scream, it was Emma's scream.**_

_**I do not realized my eyes were close. When I open my eyes, my visor were**_ _**Out of forces I only see the same black faker, but he(or/she) look different. First of all I see their eyes, it's red and this person is tall. It take me a long time to realized I was on the flood. Edward was right on front of me, calling my name, Emma was cry and Jordan was holding Emma. "Mai Ly!" when he call my name ,"May!", my heart was pounding hard. Our eyes were lock when I start or try to sitting position never lost eye contact with him. His arm was around me help to sitting position. " Mai Ly are you okay- never mind you not. I take you to the nurse **_**now**_**." he added " do it for Emma."**_

_**I just give him a weak nod. Stand up but almost fell when Ed catch me in his arm. My head hurt it pound so hard I think I going to throw up. I groan in pain. Ed hold me tightly in arm pulling me in his chest.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I wake up in the nurse's bed. With no one in the room. I'm on my own. I look around the room. The walls were blank white. One the corner have a window and the others have nothing. I sigh. Tried to remember what happened to me. I only remember looking at Edward then blackness and darkness. My head still hurt and I groan then I scream in pain. The nurse came to see what happen. I was on the floor, and I was blind, **__I think __**, someone pull a hand on my arm. First it feel cold to hot then I smell something burning like … **__skin-burning!__** I started running to the hallway not look back. I cannot find the exited because of my eyes, it feel like wet tear going down to my cheek that blind me. I keep running the hallway.**_

"_**May!" I heard some call my name, **__Ed__**, and I did not stop even if my legs want to give up I still ran. I open a door to a room, it was dark and the only thing I see is red-orange light. I stand still for awhile waiting for my eye vision to comeback when it did I like around to see where am I and found out I in the school theater and the light were off…**__ if they are off why can I see light? Why red-orange?__** " May!" Ed voice came from the door down the theater, worrying about me. When I turn to face he I see his eyes go wide and scary. He look at my arm? When I finally look down to see what he see, I saw flame cover my arms. I feel my eyes go wide and my month hand open. I just scream and the whole place when to flame. The whole place was on fire. And all went black… **_

"I'm a freak-no one want me no more! I'm on my own." the last sentence was a whispered. I start to sob again. Since that day Edward was gone. Jordan said he was sick. Sick-_sick _of me. I sob for a long time. that was enough for Ethan.

" STOP CRY GIRL! AND TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!" he shout at me. So I shout back at him like I was not frighten of him. I was angry, scary, mix with emotion. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"CRYING WILL NOT HELP!-ANDWER MY QUESTION!" he was shout to low voice " what are you going to do? Tell me! I want to help you..."

"JUST KILL ME!"

"NO, I want to help you!"

"why! Why you just let me go!"

his voice was soft when he anwser my question " because you are my granddaughter. you are special to me, to the world-"

_"yeah right!" I interrupted. But he ignore it and continue. " to the world you are something of a bad pass and you can restored and show you strong, smart, beautiful, powerful and not of frighten to fight. I can give you the tools-if you are willing to do it."_

_Fresh tears came out of my eyes and no one so kind, so care to a person who lost very thing. I use the back of my arm to whip my tears away. Sited up straight, head high up, eyes hard. I nod in a respond , expend very challenged he give me. But before that I ask him a question " Grandpapa? If you don't mind if…I…?"_

_" you can tell. What you want?" he said so gently to me._

_" if I can change my name?"_

_"your name? Why?"_

_" a clean start. If I want get better, minds long forget my past and move forward. Is a good reason for you why I want to change my name?"_

_" yes. But are you sure?" I nod " very well… what will I and the world call you now?" he ask._

_" Mai Heart." (that sound good.)_

_" all okay. Mai Ly Jezebel Iris is no more-now Mai heart"_


	3. Chapter 2: That Day

Chapter 2: That Day

"Class meet, Mai Heart"

All eyes are on me. Some of them look at me want to get to know me (most the boys). Some just smirk at me, and some smile talk to other or sleep on the desk. I just smile at the teacher and thank him. "you can sit over there." He point at the empty seat right next to a girl with short hair but not too short it go under her ears. Her big gorgeous blue eyes look at me with exultant. While she said "Hi, I'm Violet!" to me, I take my seat next to her. Funny she look like a violet too thinking how cute she look. "Mai heart", I said shyly to Violet. Violet's eyes go wide at my shyness "Don't be shy on me! I will not bit, promise!" Violet shake my hand, bald. I like Violet, she babbly and cute at the same time, I feel myself smiling at her. Think to myself this is not going to be bad after all.

After talk to Violet for few minutes, the teacher told the whole class to force the front room to our lesson of the day. I tried to force on the lesson but cannot. It hard to learn if all you think is not to burn the whole school down -again! Thanks all lot Grandpapa I thought angrily. I smirk to myself –remember that day, what my Grandpapa told me….

**A week ago I was in the hospital ready to leave (the doctor said I will be fine just watch what I do with my upper arm so it dose not re-cut again) to Grand papas house. But he not here too busy with "king works" and see me later at home…home said it is not the right word if you travel place to place in time to time but in this valley that I dream to be back is home to me. When I'm outside the build, the sun was sine bright and the sky was blue. I smile at the sky then I look around remember Grandpapa tell me there will be people waiting for me outside to take me to the house. When I quit , my eye stop at a tree outside the hospital gates there was someone standing there. I thought my eye playing mind-games again. it take me while to realized this person did not know I'm watch him when he move little out of the out the shadow just enough light to see his face.** **My eyes went wide,** No this can't be real …and it is real, **my thoughts were everywhere. All the day I daydream about him …and he right there not knowing I'm here. He look the same the last time I saw him but different at the same time. **

**David…**

**Someone grab my shoulder that make me jump few feet away from him (or her! Who care!). I turn to see this person to find out it the same people who lead the group to hunt me down. My eyes are wide and breath just froze –I froze. I look at him tired to clam and show no emoticon on my face. He look down at me, dark eyes narrow then out nowhere his eyes lighting and he –laugh at me! Died out laugh at me! When he stop and clam down all he said is "Come and follow me… princess." He walk pass me then stop outside the gate looking at, waiting for me. It take me while to realized he the person Grandpapa send to me as his watch eyes. **Great! My first day back and Grandpapa all ready have someone to babysitting me! **I follow him and stay quiet. Walking the village beside him. Both of us stay quiet –until I broke the silence. –W ell at first I got nothing or maybe something that will start good or bad. "Um...I –what your name?" At first he said nothing , he just looking front not one glance at me. I just look down –not bother tired to talk to him. "Michael" **

"**what?" I look up at him not sorted he said it. And I was right… "Michael … Michael Armstrong," his voice sound like he's around in his thirty. **Waited minute did he… did he said Armstrong –as in King Armstrong's son! If I'm am the adopted granddaughter of the King then that means he… he… he my uncle! ** One look at his face and I know I expose emoticon on my face. Michael just laugh like this is nothing new and I forgot Grandpapa have children –three kids who are adult now …well just two. One of them is a girl, Sarah –Sarah Armstrong –the only daughter in the Armstrong family. I did not know too well about her but all I know is that she was out in mission during a war and was killed. Now there are two left -boys- and they are Michael and Luciana. They went out for revenge look for they sister killer and got that. But it still –like me when I leave my family and miss them to death leave a huge hole in our hearts…**

**Me and Michael talk all the away to the house but not until he take me to the heart of the village, to a building that I use to go when I was a little girl –running up and down the step to Grandpapa office. I stop talking and look up at a window that I know it Grandpapa office. Michael deeply sigh "Well I hope you remember your way in the building?" he take out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes then light one out. He breath in deeply then let it out in front of me. I cough, use my hand to cover my nose and mouth and the other to whipped the smoke out of my way. "Sorry, princess. You do know your way –do you?" he reaped before he breath in and out again. "Yes. I remember my ways in this place. Why **the old man** want me here?" he laugh at "**the old man**" part before he talk "Look you are a nice girl and all but to be honest…I did not know what he want… even that **old man** is my father. He stayed quiet and have something in his sleeve. Just trust him for now –it will do good for you in this village or **this **world." The look he give me now tell me to listen to him –and he right! Every word he said was right –the last sentence was right,** **the trust thing and the will do good thing was true. I turn around ready to go up went up two stepped then stop. "Um…what wrong?" For a person who hunted me down he sound concern about me and he really nice to me. The less I can do I thank him. I turn around to face him look him in the eye "Thank you…thank you all the thing you done for me even if is only few hour it still help all." Michael froze at where he stand. Drop his cigarette when he see me smile at him. "see you later… Uncle Mike!" with a wave I turn and go without look back.**

**When I'm at the front door to Grandpapa office I stop, thinking about the way how Michael's face turn when I call him "Uncle Mike". It bring a smile on my face. I feel so right call him uncle. **Everything turning right again **I thought, **but… I miss my family and my old friends, I miss my old life…snap out of it –this is your only hope to learn to control your power –do it for your family… **a new thought and it does not said like me but it right. **I'll do it for my family sake and make them proud**. I shake head before going over-bored with the idea –going head of myself, **one step at time**. My hand grab the doorknob then I push the door… **


	4. Chapter 3: Worries Day Ever!

Chapter 3: Worries Day Ever!

The bell interrupt my thought by ringing meaning class was over and it lunch time. Everyone got up and grab their bags. In this academy have a cafeteria is useless because this school let the student eat any where you want –as long you eat on school ground. So I go straight to the cafe where Violet told me to meet her at lunch, but I do not want there after a long day in this so call school more like to me is hell. My first few classes were okay because of, one Violet is in it and two the teachers are nice but – boarding! My last class was torture –and I not going to tell all the detail –all you need to know is the teacher is not the only problem! I go to the second to last floored open the door to a room that look like no one uses it. This room has three closeted door, one desk and a window that you can sit on. The window seat looks perfect to have lunch. I look at my neckline that my Grandpapa Ethan gives me. _Peacefully quiet_ my thought said softly in my head…

**I open the door to find my Grandpapa sited on his huge desk waited for me but not only him but two there people are there –one is a old woman and the other is a old man about the same age as Grandpapa. All of them have the same serious look on their face that makes me feel uncomfortable. "Ava… John… this is Mai –my granddaughter." I bow in respect for the two elder in this village, the powerful people and the biggest baby –or ass in the world. They hate everyone and anyone who disagree at their decide or what they said –or what you said. You have to be careful for what you said to them or they turn against you. "So this is the Girl you talking about. You all way have a soft –spot for children –even for teenager with no future this world." Ava –the elder woman said to me in a terrible voice that does not fit in incited face like her. " Ave is right about you. This time you take too far with this Girl for let her stay, Ethan… She one of **them** they should watch over her and not us! ..." on and on they talk about me –in front of me! People are right about those two they are terrible. They have no kindness in their bone. "Give a good reason why you want this Girl in this village? **She not one of us**!" Ava said finish the reason for not let me stayed. I feel hot tear ready to spill out in any minute. I want to scream at them –burn them for all the thing they about me! But it gives more good reason for not let me stay. "What if I can proof you wrong" King Armstrong said softly. Everyone stayed quiet –froze at what Grandpapa/King Ethan Armstrong said. He have this ghostly smile or a smirk on his face. "How! –How you be so sure? " both the elder said at the same time echoed my thoughts. My eyes when wide –shock at what Grandpapa said. –So many questions run my head but one is cleared… **how?** My mouth was open ready to tell Grandpapa the same question when he answer not just my question but all everyone question in this room "By letting her be a Warrior and Guardian of this village…" Both jumped off they seat and shouted "WHAT!" argued about how bad this idea is, if he lost his mind and are you crazy talk. All this going on and all I can think about is **Me –a Guardian… but I can't even control my power or know how to work my power and other power that maybe hiding deep inside me that is wait to get out –even left alone how to be warrior but this men who adopted me –few days ago, trusted me –me!** Being a guardian is a big deal and dangerous. People in this village or the whole world call guardians, peace maker. And I do see why they call them peace makers because Guardians… guardians… Guardians! –well it hard to describe what guardian do because they are so secretly at what they do. Only one person in this whole village know what they do little by little is Princess Sarah Armstrong. She make peace to other country that no one can. She was send mission to found new thing that help improve our village strength. She did all lot for the village and there's lot of story about her. One story was about Princess Sarah left the village without the king's permission that got her kill and the village lost a great guardian.**

"**Enough! –I'm King –and I decide what best for my people! I believe in Mai that she have the power to stop evil people who want to destroy our village. I know she can't control her power –but that why she going to Leaf Point Academy!"**

"**What I'm n–!" I said before Grandpapa Ethan interrupts me.**

"**She will learn to control her power **there**" Grandpapa give me a look that said, **shut up and do what I said! **"let her gradation the class at her age. In a few years the Class will be warrior." Grandpapa finish his speech and the whole room froze in time –not one sound came from no one. The elders look at like he is the crazy person in the world –while Grandpapa Ethan have smile that said, **yep I said what are you going to do about it!**...**

"What are you doing in here?"

I gasp jump up from my seat. _When did these person get in here –I do not heard them get in here._ I feel my face getting hot and I did not know who this person is. My face is look at the window so this whoever it is does not know I'm blush with embarrassing. When I turn around to see who is it and I know my face went to pink to red when it a boy. But not just a boy… it David Gary… my childhood friend who I use to talk and go play right after school and play at his house-but that was three or four years ago.

"I said again –what are you doing in here?" David asks me again. His voices have changed since the last is see him, it more deep more teenage age. I wonder what change about him –he hair is still brown hair but little long the last time I saw him and he did get taller than me… _but that me everyone is taller than me! _David has this blank look that make me nervous "I hoping for peace-and-quiet in this room and have very nice lunch too –but no I have to deal with a jack-ass that I haven't see in three or four years that why I'm here! Did that answer your question?" but I did not said that instated I said "I was eating my lunch –why?"

"oh, nothing it just that _I_ eat my lunch here –_alone_." He said I and alone like I'm some stupid kid who does not know how to speak English. His face is still blank, unreadable. "oh! Sorry –I did not know this place own by you?" I point at him and this place. "I thought it the school and the school is for everyone. So I can be here even you like or not." Even if I feel embarrass –I do feel bolding when I those words to him. Like in my old life –I'm shy with boys but I'm not shy –with my friend I go crazy and know how to have fun but old hobbit died hard. When I'm nervous or embarrass or shy (more embarrass!) I just babble and said crazy thing that some time turn into fighting or (shy all lot more than embarrass!)I stand quiet. "Will we got a little fighter here." David said. He have a smirk of his face and his green eyes got bright. "What! –No that not what I mean!" I wave hands up tried to convinced him "I'm not a fighter –I hate fighting!" and that was true I hate fighting and I not that strong at fighting. In my old life with my old friend they will be gasp and saying I'm lied to them or shell shock. "I'm just stupid when I'm embarrass!" _I just did not say that in front of him!_ My red face show him how very embarrass I am. I just leave the room before I said something stupid and fast I open the door not care I leave it open. I ran down stair then open the door to outside –did not stop running until I see a tree with a swing. My back was on the tree and went down to the ground I tried to get my breath back to normal. Today is the worries day in my life!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that -whatever – the bell ring and I decide to finish school even I want go home to my room and cry with the bed cover over my head but I did not! And I really did not want to disappoint my Grandpapa Ethan –and there is only three or four class left. Why not stay?

I went to my next class, gym, and that two period class. But the back of my head tell me that I forget something but all well! I do not need now because it gym! I went to girls gym locker room and change to gym clothes. I went outside stand quiet only speak "here" when the teacher call my name. The all time my head was down make no connect eyes with no one. The teacher makes us run ten laps –easy! I run the laps all be myself with no group –not even with Violet. Alone. On my second to last laps someone bump into me, when I look to the side at someone beautiful dark green eyes. All I think was, _Oh that great! That the last person I want to see! _I turn my head start to run a little faster but that make him faster. David look at me with a smirk on his face that said _challenge me! _That it all it take for me and David off running, racing each other. The other student and teacher were watching us to see who will win in the little race –the new girl or little pretty boy here. But no one win this race because it was a ties! We both pass the line at the same time. I fall on my back breath hard, the sun is on my pink face and I do not care. I turn my face at David to found him bend over to his kneed breath hard too then he saw me staring at him, he stand up straight and I realize how muscles his arms and legs are. He bends over again –hand in front of me waiting for my hand to grab his. I take his hand in to my owns his hand are strong against my weak, soft hands. He pull me up to my feet, our eyes still look at each other. I feel my face getting hot again but maybe he thinks because I was running too fast. I tried to think of something to said but David beat me to it "You are a good runner. Do you run all lot?"his voice drive me crazy it so deep and soft it can melt you away. I just nod fear I said something stupid again. "I'm David Gary. What your name again… May?" I let go of his hand "It's Mai…Mai Heart" I said.

He look at me with a weird face like he was think of something then shake his head like it was nothing. He was about to said something when our teacher came slap his hands at both of our back that make us lost our breath again. "That was GREAT! New Girl what have you done in your old school?" the gym teacher that I did not care what his name or learn it, ask me. "I use to play soccer at my old school and volleyball and softball?" I said nervously. "That great! Now David my boy here have competition –with a girl!" _Great! Can this day get an worries!_

_And I'm wrong!_ I forget all about my bag. After gym class was over I went shower room to get a quick shower, get back to my daily clothes and left the locker room to find my bag to only found my bag with David. David's back was lean on the wall, look on the floor think about something and I think I know what he think –his parents. My bag was hanging on one of David's shoulder. I walk to him when I'm close to him, he look up at me. We both look at each other without word to each other. Then he move his shoulder without broken connect he give my bag to me "You left this back at lunch in the upper room." I grab my bag and said "thank you for bring it back to me." We keep look each few more second before I broken our little staring. I walk past him only few feet away when I feel a hand grab my wrist. I turn around to staring a David's and my hand then I look up at him. His eyes were light like back in the room we both were two periods ago and kind of look on his face is not blanked or unreadable it ... what?...fear? "wait!-I…" David paused. He tired to found the right word to said but just shake his head to erased the thoughts in his head and back to boarding blanked, unreadable look again. "If you want you can have the room to eat lunch if you want. I'll find different place to eat." He walked past me. Leave me shell shock at what he said. _What?_ But I did not said anything. Why? –because I do not want to be alone –yeah I got Violet … but… what do I want?

After that I went to my last class seating at empty table at the back of the class, next to the window so when I get board I look at the window. The table was long with two seat and I just want to be alone for a while and think through at what happen. –Hell –I just want to leave this place. I just have to go through a less 50 minutes and go home. Home… my real home, I miss my family and friend. I want to go home but I can't –not yea. I was so quiet and in my own world that I did not realize that everyone was quiet and the teacher was talking meaning class was starting. "You being daydream over the whole class." David whispered right next to me. When I look up at the clock I was shock to see 1:50pm -25 minutes before class is over. When I open my mouth ready to ask David my next question when he said like he reading my thought "No I'm not following you. Some time I think you are follow me…" I was ready to protest when again David interrupted me. "…And you are my new so call partner in this class –if you were paying attention you'll will know that." My face got hot. Now in then I tell myself to stop embarrass myself. When the teacher tell us, we have 5 minutes of free time to do whatever we want. I just grab my Ipod and listen to my music. I put _MIGHTY TO SAVE_ by _Don't Wake Aislin_. I close my eyes, listen to the music when it said _never again torn apart….. you have save me….. you have unbroken my heart….. you have save me….. lost again in this wasted land….. the only sign of existing life: the sweat upon my sun-scorched hand_…. And the song went on and on. I feel release when the song change to a different song , _ON THE FLOOR_ by _Jennifer Lopez _ –someone grab my shoulder and shake it to my attention I look up at –hey –it David! I thought sarcastic. He was talk to me but I cannot heard him. I just shake my head. When he stop talking, he pull a piece of my hair behind my ears, my hair was down when I shower I didn't broad put it up in high ponytail and take one of my earplug and tried to again said "Are you going to stay here all day or you going home?" I just nod –stand up grab my stuff, pull out my oversize black sunglass –put it on and start walk without looking back to see David follow me or not. I walked down stair then go to the nears door that take me outside… But before that I fall. Not after that someone grab my wrist pull me up but this person fall with me and pull arm around my body so when I landed, I land on this person arm. My sunglass fall off my face and I short out of breath. I look up at gorgeous green eyes. He body was so close to my and that our face is close that our lips is inches away just little closer he have to do to kiss me. Like he read my thought he lean closer, close the gap between us and kiss me.

First he kiss me softly then hard. My arm wrap around David's shoulders. When we broken apart –David lean his forehead on my. Then David said something in breathless voice than shock me "When you going to tell me your back? Why are you lied to me, Mai ly, my Mare?"

WHAT!


	5. Chapter 4: Serect

Chapter 4: Secret

**What!** I was so shock that he knows who I really am. Part of me was scary that he know and the other part was happy he remember me but that I only –maybe –be happy because of the kiss just happen few seconds ago.

I look at him wide eyed while his eyes are still close and his forehead is still on her. I was not think when I push him off of me, ran out to the door and run and run. I did not stop or look back to see if David was follow me –I did not-even stop when I was at my house or when my new step parent call my name –I just ignored and run, only stop went I was in-front of my bedroom door. I open the door went to my bed and fall into my soft pillow. I didn't know how long I was leaning on bed but after a while later someone was knock on my door "Go away!" I yell at the door "I don't want to talk anyone! Leave me alone!"

I heard someone open and closing the door "You cannot kick me out your room because this is my house you live now." A female voice said.

"I want to be alone…." my face was on the pillow so went I talk to only heard me said **mmm-hmhmmm**. So I pop my head up and repeated what I said "I want to be alone…" and add, "….Lilian please? I just want be alone." Before I drop my head back my pillow.

"I know what bothered you…."

"no you do!" I interrupt Lilian but she just ignored it because all she heard is **m-mm-mmm**! So she continue talk like I said nothing "…, you were nervous about today being new girl and all –and I know how you feel because I was a new girl in school once. It sucks. But you know what?" **what!** I thought stupidly like Lilian can heard me what! "because it's not the end of the world! –And life get better –in time.… okay?" The all time she talked, she was sitting on my bed and patting my head moving my hair round, be a good parent! But I know she is still nervous about me –even I was here in this house for the pass week! Her and her son, Matthew, somewhere during the week I learn Matthew was not Lilian's born son –he just like me –no family. It did example, because Lilian is gorgeous with her long curly/wavy very light brown hair, with her big lips and no one can never forget her and her big baby-blue eyes. –And Matthew is 8 years old with dark hair and grey eyes –the opposite of Lilian. "Are you going to eat? –it's dinner time –are you coming to eat ….right?" I did not dare look at her just nod at her to let Lilian know I'm coming down. "Five minutes!" she then close the door. I waited and listen Lilian's foot-step fade away then I get up take off my jacket off and change to one of my hoodie sweater. I start walking then stop myself in front of my mirror and look at myself in the mirror. The girl in the mirror look pretty or more than pretty but not model pretty like Lilian. I look at mirror and touch my lip, it swollen from the kiss me and David share. I remember how I reject him and not looking back. **And remember I left my stuff back there too! Kill me now! **

After eating dinner, I walk back to my room go to one of my many doors to the left. Open it go up stairs open another door that lead to the house balcony with no roof. I went to the end of the balcony, lean my arms on top of the fence and look up the sky, watch the star shine.

On the next day I wake, I went to school….okay, I know what you think –but it's better if I face it now then later –right? An ways! I went to school and school went by fast today. When Violet and I have the same class we sited together and lunch too. Violet introduced me some of her friends, they were nice but my mind was into them, it was when my Grandpapa Ethan tell me a story, I did not know but I hear the story when I was little girl sited on my Grandpapa Ethan's lap listen, now I think about something weirdly familiar about it….

_When I was little girl I never forget stories my Grandpapa Ethan tell me. One of the story My Grandpapa Ethan tell me was my favorite, I did not know why but it was so familiar to me and I did like it , it was about a __Phoenix__ –yes a firebird but not that kind of story, this story was about this woman with beautiful birdlike figure, with gorgeous wing on her back. Her wing is red like her hair but not just that her wings is red it was mix with orange –orange as in fire. Her power was fire and her beauty take your breath away –some said when you look at her beautiful face and you listen to her voice you forget everything and take command from her. But her story just not stop there –what my Grandpapa Ethan tell me about the phoenix is old as 100 year old or more and so full of secret and knowledge. And maybe have immortal life that maybe true or not. The phoenix was a female warrior, who never love with anyone but one day she did but her lover was older than her –like 5 years older! But she do not care because she in love. Her lover protects her with his life. They think only each other was enough, so together they died, together. But that not what happen, this story do not have a happy ending. In the end the phoenix went to a cave where her and her lover live. Saw immortal woman sitting on top the lovers bed, who was about her lover age one thing in her mind was __**she beautiful**__. The immortal woman walk up at her said in cold, soft voice "I finally found you…" With a nonhuman speed grab the Phoenix put her to the ground, "I was looking all over for you. They are right about you. Young, beautiful and strong, –the perfect body for me to take." the immortal beautiful face turn in to a wick smile. Then take out knife behind her back, cut her arm then cut the phoenix cheek mixing the two women blood. Someone grab the immortal woman, pulling her away from the phoenix. Then the phoenix's lover grab her in the safe arms, whispered to her "that everything is going be okay". The next thing was blur one minute phoenix was her lover's arms cover her face in his chest then the next she was on the ground with her died lover, tears blind her. She feel herself get up while she tried to stand she heard the evil woman cold laugh, she want ravage. She want to killed the person who killed her one true love. Her hand was on fire and then they went though the immortal's body "you" the immortal said softly "don't have must time left. If you truly want to be with him, kill yourself before it too late, then your body will be mine. Or you stay like this, young, beautiful, and strong forever…." The phoenix tell herself once she finish with her lover then she kill herself _…..

It was sad story about forbidden love well in the end, **yes**, if it did counted as forbidden love! One thing keep bugs me was "her hands were on fire" part. My mind went back to that day at school when it was on fire. My arms were on fire….right? then it hit me, **OMG!** **This cannot be right! How?**

"Mai?" I look up at this pretty blonde girl with black eyes. I realized we were the only two in classroom. I look up at the clock to learned just ringed few minutes ago and I was late for my next class! "your that…." I did not listen, I just start to walked away from that girl to my next class and lucky it was my last class of the day too. I realized David was my partners, I groan. I have not seeing David for the whole day not after that kiss we share. I just left him there with my stuff –by the way! Is gone! The pretty blonde follows me and was still talking! "You are that Mai girl? The new girl that everyone is talking about, right? The girl who kiss David yesterday?" the last few word she said it coldly. **How does she know about that kiss, did David tell her?** "I watch you two kiss." I stand still, froze at what she said. **Shit! She saw what! Kill me now!**

"I … I" I feel pain on my back leg and was on my kneeling. Someone grab my hair force my head (and body) to go back –hard! The girl look down at me with shine angry eyes "David was so post to be my boyfriend. I should be his first kiss!" she kick me on my ribs and I cough out of air. "You see David does not like not of the girls in school. Some people think he is gay –but he does not look gay –right? I want him! He will be mine!" the blonde keep kick me hard and harder and harder –when the point was enough. When the blonde ready to kick again, I grab her shoe pull to the side to make her fall to the ground. "ow! You little bitch!" before she do anything I kick her right under her chin hard. The blonde girl was just leaning down only breath. I get up, just leave her there and start walking to the exit door to outside. When I get to the tree, the tree I always going since the first day at school. I sitting on the ground my back to the tree and my head was look up at the sky. **It beautiful today.** My eyes start to get difficult to keep it open. Before I let my eyes close and let darkness take me –I saw **him**. I saw him pick me up and start walk away from the school to somewhere no one can find us.

I wake in someone arms around me to keep me warm. My eyes were hard to open and I do not want wake. I let out a sign… then I heard something like water fallen on top of water? I smell the forest and something else? ...Blood? I tried to remember what happen to me. Then like a trunk hit me –I remember the pretty blonde girl was angry at me and kicking for …kissed… David? **–David!** The last thing I remember was David carrying me away from school. I open my eyes. First my eyes are out of focuses for while then I look up at **him** "Hey" I said. He didn't said anything just look at me with his blank look on his face. "where are we?" I said start to blush. Realized I was in David's arms, for thirteen years old he have strong well built arms. "I saw what happen to you" he said softly to me. **Is he concern about me?** David hand went to my cheek, whip a tear away. I didn't know I was crying. "don't cry –it not your fault." I can't stop myself from crying even more. I start to shake my head no."Mai! Are you listen what I tell you, it not your fault –it was my –I shouldn't kiss you –it …" I stop him by kiss him. My arm around his neck pulling him to me, I feel his arm wrap me even more hard, I groan in pain that make him stop, like yesterday he was on top of me. I saw worrying in his eyes like I going to run-away from him again but I just shake my head No. I tired –without hint of pain –kiss his forehead to his cheek, he moan in please.

David help me in a sitting position and sat right next to me, tears still in run out of my eyes. David watch me –waiting for me to talk, **Just like old time.** I take a deep breath before I start talk. I tell him what happen at my old school about the fire, not the fire came through my arm thing, and what I ran away from home to my Uncle Mike catcher me. My Grandpapa Ethan adopted me to his family and the two Elder talk. I tell him everything little detail , but not ready tell him that I'm an Phoenix part yet –not until I talk to Grandpapa Ethan first. "….And I'm so sorry for everything happen for the past few day." I finish telling him, wait to see if he talked to me. "I get it if you do want to talk to me, David. I just leave if you want?"

He eyes went wide with shock and bright with angry. He shakes his No "No! After you disappear and left me here!" he point at where we stand "that you got the nerved to said I you to leave me again!" he got to a loud angry voice to sad soft voice that broke my heart to hear it " No…not again….I can't lost you again, _Mai_ _Ly Jezebel Iris, _not again_._" he whip the tear away and pull my hair away from my face. Both hands on my face he kiss my forehead softly. I start sob, cover myself in David's hard chest and crying my eyes out.

"Grandpapa Ethan?" I open the door to the office he works in. After being with David for three hours (crying my eyes out) I got to know him again. He tell me he saw what happen with me and Lisa (the pretty blonde girl. Bitch!), surprise I fight back and unconscious the girl with one kick. He went after me, bring me to the waterfall in the forest where no one can find us. David walk me to my Grandpapa Ethan's office's build in the middle of city's hall. I stop him in-front of the build door to tell him to go home and I can take it from here. His eyes were concern and not convinced at what I said. He just nod, tried to understand. He ask me if see him at school and I just nod. He smile said bye to me but he didn't call me, Mai, but Mare again. I smile and walk inside.

" Mai… I'm disappoint at you. The school call, tell me that you skip class and fight with this girl at school. Want to tell me why?" he look hard at me and I did not feel bad for fight that girl, she disdained it!

My Grandpapa is waiting for me examples. But instill I said "Am I a phoenix?"

Grandpapa Ethan went to hard to shock. "How?... How you know –who told you?" he point at me, he stand up, both hands slam on his desk look at me with crazy eyes. When I talk I was surprise I sound clam "You did."

"I didn…"

"In your story, Grandpapa Ethan!"

He stay quiet. He fall back to his seat. For a long –long minute no one talk. Then out of nowhere Grandpapa Ethan start laugh. He laugh like a crazy person. "you finally know…." He laugh "you know who you are, my flying bird. Let the people see your wings open once more, Mai…Mai Heart."


	6. Chapter 5: Life Is Good!

Chapter 5: Life Is Good!

Two years later

I wake up with something or someone on top of me "Bella get off of me!" I groan when Bella lick my face and start wince. "off wolf –now!" my pet wolf fall off my bed, run to my door to scratch and wince even more. "ok! I'm up girl –happy!" she bark, start to jump and waging her tail like a mad dog even she is just wolf. I look at the clock, It look like I have few minutes to meet David at the waterfall for train. I change my PJ to my work-out clothes, black short with tank-top and my hoodie sweater. I open my door walk down stair and tried to be quiet so no one get up. I grab my sport bag with my stuff in it. I also grab my ipod , put my earphone and press play to listen **ET by Katty Perry feat kanye west**. I went to the door open and close it , when it close I ran with Bella right at my side. Bella love running with me.

Always –even when I first got her**… a year ago in the forest I walk with Grandpapa Ethan and David (who is now my Boyfriend!) and saw a pup crying under a tree trunk one day. The pup was crying for his mother but she did not come. I feel sorry for the pup… I run to the pup without think or listen to Grandpapa Ethan or David. They follow me ask "what wrong?" or "where are you going" or both. I stop in front the tree branch kneel and tried to push the away the pup. The branch was heavy for my tiny body "came and help me push the tree!" I shout at them, they did help me move the tree. When the tree is away the pup I kneel tried to pat the pup little head –when my hand was few inches away the pup bit my hand and I scream in pain. David pull me way the pup and look at my blood hand saying It was a bad idea, that I can get seriously hurt and the wolf is dangerous. I just shake my hand away from him telling him that "wolf" was just a baby and hurt too and last her mother and scary. My Grandpapa watch both us or hearing our conversation about the pup ("wolf" that what David call's it). I got up start walk back to the pup, who was growl at me showing me her sharp teeth but I tried to calm the little wolf and move my hand slowly toward the pup. The pup stop growl at me because it smell my blood and now the pup start making little cute wince noise. The pup lick my wound hand while I pick up the pup, said to it that everything going be ok and I'll help you. I ask my Grandpapa Ethan, when we should do about the wound and when it heal what happen next? "keep it" Grandpapa Ethan said look at me with serious in his eyes. When no one talk –David tried to reason Grandpapa Ethan. I was shock and very happy at the same time. I just nod "okay". David throw his arm up –give up reason both us "crazy people you guys are" David said under his breath. Hiding his smile with his hand. "and that why you love me, Dave " I teasely said to him. He look up at me, his eyes shine with care and love whenever I call him, Dave. I smile at him...**

When Bella and I got to the waterfall, I drop my bag and walk to the edge of the lake right under the waterfall and put my arm around sitting David's shoulder then kiss him on the cheek. "Hey" I said with little sleepy in my voice. He laugh softly "Still tired –Mare? It only 5:00am."

I yawn then said "I just don't get it. Even I start it two years ago and I'm still get tired. And you are not even tired or yawn early in the morning –what gives?" I finish with another yawn, baring my face in David's neck while he brush my hair. For at few minutes it was peaceful. I wish we can stay like this forever. Me and David were dating for two years. **Two years** for me to learn the way of our valley again and being a princess. Going to royal party with David at my side –sometime! And other royal stuff like meetings. Also being phoenix got it's up and down. I learn to control my power and find new ability –like healing, I can heal faster than people and –this the cool part –I can heal people by put my hand on the wound and focus my energy on the wound then it heal or give my blood to them. Cool right? And there is the power of fire (of course!). That I learn to control without using emotion. I can you fire to make weapons or on a real weapon I can wrap fire around it. Grandpapa Ethan tell that phoenix mystics power that no one know. Oh! I forgot the most coolest thing of being phoenix more cool than heal, I get wings on my back –but I'm not finish! My wings are black like my hair and when I'm have no wings on my back it leave a beautiful angel wings tattoo on my upper back –it not too big or too small –and speaking of tattoo. When I use too many powers I get sick and too weak to move it also leave a big beautiful swirls tattoo on my right arm –and it burn too! –So being phoenix have it ups and downs. I just cover it with a white long cloth and wrap around my arm and hand or wore long sleeve.

So for two year David help me with train on fight and weapons. I learn I'm very good at Archery, and good at two sword fighting and fight stick? –that what they call? And that David every good at hand-and-hand fight and one sword fight –not just that he is good fighter than me but he is also a faster run, strength, smart and well focus that make him strong fighter.

"Ready to start train?" David said, broken my thoughts. I just nod –not moving my face from David's neck. "you got your bow and arrows?" I nod again. "the swords too?" I nod "and did you bring your swimsuit?" I hear a touch of happiness what he ask that question. "no" I said tease him, smile on his neck. "Then you have to get wet with your clothes on…"

"or maybe swim naked in the water." I said in his ear tease him even more. My smile grow wide when David said something I really like to heard "you will in joy watch me shirtless? Maybe I'll join you in the water." He right I like that I idea, I like to look at him shirtless. I look up at him. His face was blank –I hate when he does that but I'm the only one, who can tell what he feels and the only one see his face with emotion. I'm in love with David but I did not said it and David does not said it –he show me how most he love and that one of the thing I love about him. In school he is quiet and mysterious and of course hot sexy boy to girls but he is my hot sexy boy and I'm his hot girl. Like I said –we bin dating for two years. But… but how most I love him I think I'm not ready to have sex with –so yeah! I'm virgin. But don't get me wrong I did want have sex with him but not now –later! David is nice enough to wait for me even when we were in the middle of hot heavy make-out sense –and it hard on him when he look at me with so most lust in his eyes and I do want to but just not ready for it.

"Get your bow and arrows, Mai. I'll setting up the targets." David said, all serious again. I groan annoying but nod at his command. I went to my sport bag, grab my bow fix the line (little) then grab my arrows and went to where David was stand few minutes ago. "David?" I call his name "David where are you?" I look around and no sign of David! Where is he? "Look up, Mai!" I heard David shout. Bella bark at the sound of David voice, I forgot Bella was with us. Bella bin chase squirrel around here but never out of my sight. I look up to find, David shirtless on a high tree trunk "Be careful!" I shout back at him "you going to hurt yourself –came back down here –now!" I ran to him when David came down, I punch him right at the upper of his arm –hard. "Ow! –what was that for?" he look at me with a smile on his stupid face. I punch him again "For being stupid! You idiot!" I keep punching him then David grab my wrist, pull me into a kiss to shut me up. Closing every space form us our body press close together. "A idiot who is in love with you" he mumble on my lips breathless from the kiss. Did he said he love me? I know my face is pink it only drive David and want to kiss me even more. David kiss me hard and I can't help myself but to kiss him back –let him in. our body is still together. David let out a moan under my lip then broken our kiss. Tell us we should go back to train. I just nod –not trust my voice.

David point the targets and all the targets are on trees –to the lowest to the highest. I hit all the targets with no problem. The rest of train was like that then we went home to get ready for school. David walk me home, how sweet is he? "See you at school?" I nod "Really?" he raise one eyebrow up not believe me. I did blain him half the time I'm not at school or if I'm at school I just during class –even worries after school detentions. "yeah!" I said.

"Without get in trouble or _detentions_?" he smirk at me –challenge me. I didn't answer his question instead I kiss him to close the deal "you on" I mumble on his lip looking him in the eye.

Just then someone open the door and out came Matthew "Aunt Lilian! Mai is make-out David in-front the house again!" Bella bark, waging her happy at Matthew, going to his side. **Treachery!**

"What!" I shout at him. "Since when we ever did that?" I ask him.

"Last month, when you and David came back from one of your date" he point his finger at me and David "-you and him make-out here" Matthew point where we stand "and Lilian catch you and David _and_ ground you for two weeks." Wow this kid have good memorize. Matthew low his head and said in low whispered so only me and David can heard "and you-" he point at me again. I just roll my eyes at him but stop when Matthew finishes the rest of the sentence, " sneak David to your room during those time."

My eyes went wide while Matthew smirks at me. "What do you want, Matthew?" my voice was clam give no hint of fear. "As in now –nothing. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Matthew said before Lilian came out of the house in a rush –kisses me and Matthew on the forehead said good morning and good-bye to David then disappearing in to the car to work.

I got out of the shower, only have 30 minutes to get out fresh clear clothes out , do my makeup and my hair. I take out my best blue skinny jean with my grey long sleeve that expose my right shoulder and Of course! –I wore my Grandpapa Ethan's necklace that he give me after the meet with the elder. The same day I became Grandpapa's granddaughter. It a sliver key with a sliver angel wing. The key have some clock parts on it and one blue diamond on the key, it's a beautiful necklace –weird –but beautiful and I never take it off –**really never!** I also wearing David necklace that he and his family give me on my birthday few years back. I grab my black high heel ankle boot out grab my school bag ran out the door to school.** I was late to class again!** I was 6 minutes late to class. I ran through the door to room 205 just in time when Mr. Miles my name. Out of breath I said "Here!" to Mr. Miles. "Your late again, Mai. But it better to have you here than not be here." I just nod to Mr. Miles and walk to my seat. I sit between of David and my best friend, Violet, and tried to listen to Mr. Miles lesson for the day. Mr. Miles class was easy even if it was history –**and believe me, I hate history and I'm awful at history**! But Mr. Miles is cool and make it easy to understand history and intrastate to learn history. If that was not enough –Mr. Miles is hot like hot –hot! All the girls in class cannot stop look at him –I got to admit his good look for his age even with glass on. The bell ring tell us that class was over. "Don't forget chapter 6 for homework tonight!" Mr .Mile shout the class. The whole class even me groan and I wasn't in class in the past few days. "Mai" I look at Mr. Miles, who was wiggling his finger at me to said _come here_. I tell David and Violet to wait for me in the hall. They nod then left me. I take a deep breath before I walk to him "Yes, Mr. Miles?"

He take off his glass start to rubbing his eyes "how are _things?" _He said. "Things", as in phoenix. He talking about my phoenix power. He point out my right arm that show my tattoos. The sign of weakness. "Do you think you use a little of –you know most?" I just nod look down. Mr. Miles know about me being phoenix. Grandpapa Ethan and I decide to keep me being phoenix a secret. Grandpapa decide Mr. Mile was perfect to do research about phoenix histories. When the tattoo first show on my body –Mr. Miles was the one to know what happen to me. "Are you going to the Masquerade Dance?" I look up at him to find him smile at me and I'm right about him look better without his glass. I start to blush, moving my shoulders up and down. "Well you should. Have fun –dance with your friends!" his smile grow wide and damn he is so damn handsome when he smile. "now go to your class before the bell ring and your be late." I nod again not trust my voice.

I get to the hall only found David sitting on the floor. I kneel next to him, put my hand on his shoulder and give a little shake "David?" I call him softly. He turns his head to me. I smile warmly to him. His eyes out of focus when he look at me then David's eyes stop at my neck. I know what he looking at. It was the wing his family give me on my birthday. David look back at me with smile on is face "Will you go to the Masquerade Dance –with me?" David said still smile at me.


	7. Chapter 6: Happy, Mad –Yes or No?

Chapter 6: Happy, Mad –Yes or No?

The Masquerade Dance is only in two days! Two day to find a dress, shoes and a mask. After David ask me to the dance and I said yes. Later that day me, Violet and David (was force) went shop for dresses shoes and masks. I want to surprise them about my mask. The three of us went to the dress shore. Violet starts to the right while I when to the left. David look back and forth from Violet to me. After a few minutes of search and grab some dress, we when to the fitting room and try it on. The first dress I was on was a black strapless gown. I look at myself in the mirror, the dress did show my curvy very will and it flow/wave down to the ground. I turn to David "What do you think?" smile at him like how I catch his attention. I walk to him stop in-front of him. David grab me, pull me to his lap and kiss me "Beautiful is what you are." He whisper to my ear before he starting kisses my neck. I gasp when I feel teeth on my neck. I feel him smile on my neck. "Hey! You two better not make-out, out there!" Violet warns us with her cute bubbly voice. Violet reminds me of my old best friend, Emma Lily. Both Violet and Emma are bubbly and cute when they get embarrass. On the first day I met Violet I thought violet have blue eyes but now I know it was not blue eye it was grey like Emma and they both have brown hair but Violet have short hair and Emma have long hair –Emma hate short hair. The more I think about Emma the more I miss her. "That dress look very pretty on you." I said to Violet "You should buy it." I was not lying about the dress it was pretty. It a pink strapless gown with black design swirls on stomach, a black ribbon around her back to tied and black glove to match her gown. "Really? Should I?" Violet ask shyly. I look at David for help "Violet you should buy the dress, you look beautiful in it and any guys will be luck to dance with you." David said.

"Really? I look beautiful?" Violet said in small voice, blush at David. I smile at her think how cute can she be. "yeah!" I said.

"Okay….Mai? what dress are you buying?" Violet asks.

"That…" I went to the fitting room change back to my normal clothes "…a good questions …and I don't know –all the dresses are pretty but not said me."

"But you can make it you –right?" Violet said all babbly.

"Any ways, Mare –you are always beautiful to me." David said to me, having his arm around my shoulder while playing my hair (he always tell me how must he love my hair). We walk side-by-side (me, David, and Violet) with happy Violet holding her dress, ready to pay her pink/black dress then I saw it. The perfect dress for the dance! I move David's arm, start walking to the dress. The dress is red, strapless with a perfect heart shape on top with gold glitter and the skirt is not too long or too short red, yellow, white tutu.

"this is PREFECT!" I squeal in joy "And it the last one!"

"well… it the only one we have in this store." The employment woman said. "Perfect!" I said even loud "what the –never mind –I'm buy it!"

After shopping with my friends, we split. David walk me home like always. When we got there I invited David in. we walk up to my room, Bella was jumping up and down like crazy –happy to see us. I drop my dress and other new clothes in one of my many closets. David drop his bag next to my door like always then went to my wall to the right where all my art works are "I can't get over that the fact you draw and paint." David said not look at me. I sited on my bed , study David. When we alone David act different around me and people see it too. He lost the coldly and blank look now-and-days and his eyes are more bright when he look at me. "Like what you see?" Dave said tease. I walk towards him put my arms around his waist "yes" I said to his ear softly.

It does not take long for us to start making-out on my bed in my room with no one in the house –well Bella running around the house –but still! David stop kiss on my lip and starting kisses on my neck –I moan. I ran my hand through his hair –loving every moment being with him. I turn us over so I'm on top of him. He still kisses my neck, I feel him bit softly to hard and I moan even more. His hand went under my shirt rubbing my skin then to my breast him squeeze it. I gasp, kissing David's mouth again. I start to take David shirt off and David help. I start kisses him neck to his chest to his stomach then back up but this time I bit him. Him moan in please. I decide to tease him but kisses his face but not his lip. "Don't tease Me , Mare" David said in low growl with a dangers look on his face. I laugh at him, start kiss him on his lip again. Both of us open our mouth to let our tongues dance around. My shirt way up when David turn us –now David on top of me. He start to put my shirt up when Bella barking down stair "is anyone home? Mai? Matthew!" Lilian said, heard door close and footsteps walking.

"Shit!" I hiss in David chest. David sigh kiss my forehead before he off of me and grab his shirt. I fix my shirt and hair. "well that was fun?" I laugh little.

David just nod to me. He quiet for some reason. **Is he mad at me?** "What worry, Dave?" I said using his childhood nickname. "Nothing is worry!" he snaps at me. My eyes wide in shock, **he never every yell at me.** He looks at me apologetic "Mai…I…I sorry." David garb his stuff and out the door not just before he bum in to Lilian. He mumble sorry to Lilian then disappear. Lilian look confusion then she look at me her eyes narrowed at me. "I was hope to ask you two about the shout but…" she stop when she saw tear run down my face.

On Friday morning I did not went to train with David. I was still upset about David shouting at me, but why? I just wake up get ready to going to school –like I want to go. My swirl tattoo on my right arm is gone but my angel wings are still on my back. I went down stair to eat breakfast and the whole time I eat, Matthew was looking at me "what?" I said irritate.

"It just that David always eat breakfast with us or you two making-out at the front door or…or–what happen?" Matthew ask.

I was so tired. I don't have the answer to Matthew question. Yes you do –he yell at you for what! Why? I have a very bad head-ache. "I got to go to school" I mumble.

"what!" Matthew shouts. I can't help but smile at that.

When I get to school, first thing Violet ran to me with sad and worries expression on her face well –that not what her first expression was it was shock like I can read her thoughts her mind will said , **Mai here…On time?** "Mai!" Violet shout with worry. **Why is she so worry** I thought when I ran to her. "what wrong?" I said matching her worries tone. "it David –he got in to fight with James…. Blonde hair with green eyes boy? The stupid kid who want to with everyone fight? The new kid!" Violet shout at my face. "Just tell me what happen!" I snap at her and just as quickly I said it I feel very bad snap at her. "I so sorry, Violet!" I add "I have not have enough sleep last night." Violet nod my apologetic. "What happen? Is David okay –is he hurt?"

"David was upset when I first saw him. I want to ask if he okay but before I said anything James just came out nowhere, I tell him to go away but intend he stay" Violet roll her eyes "he start grab my arm and put me…" I interrupt Violet "He touch you!" **How dare he!** Violet give me a warning look said don't interrupt me "sorry!" I said let Violet continue her story "I said 'No' to him but he continue. David came and save me. We were few feet away from him when James punch David –well David have block James punch. Then James said every bad thing about you…" Again I interrupt Violet "what bad things?" Violet cheek went pink. My eyes when wide "oh…" I said. "…David got very mad and start punch James –thank goods Mr. Miles and the other teachers came and stop David but when they split David punch one of the locker and hurt one of his hand." Violet finish her story and tell me where David "I think they take David to the office…no! The nurse office! –think?"

I start walking away Violet to find David. **Thank goods the office and the nurse office are not that far part.** I start to pass the office think maybe David at the nurse but I found him in the office seating on one of unconformable chair. One of his hand is cover in white Band-Aid and ices bag. But I also see blood on his hand. The other hand was covering his face. The way he sit show how upset his really is. I walk in the office stop in-front of him and kneel. It take me a few minutes to found the right "David" **well that the** **start** "Dave?" he shake little when I used his nickname. He didn't move his hand away from his face or talk to me. "Dave –please talk to me?" I grab his hand –the one that cover his face. When I move his hand away from this his face I found a single tear fall from his face. His eyes are dark like two years ago when I first came back here. They are also out of focus. I gasp "David…"I can't find any word to say to him. I used my other hand to move some his hair away from his face then kiss his holding hand. "I'm so sorry, Mai" David said. I start to shake my head "No!" I said, he frown deeply "I don't care about yesterday –I only care about now. You are hurt –emotional and physical." I said feeling tear running down not care my make-up or the way I look.

"I don't desire your kind and love" David said, he shake his head "not after what happen yesterday. I hurt you too must."

"Did you hear me!" I said angrily "I don't care about yesterday. Seeing you like this –hurt and upset –is hurting me! I only care about you!" another single tear run down his face. I look at his bloody hand "let me heal your hand?" I put both of my hands on top of his wound hand and start healing. I feel my energy go though my hands then the energy went to David wound hand. David about to said something when someone clean their throat. Both of us turn our head to found Mr. Miles stand there "Mr. Gray, Dr. Anderson like to see you." Mr. Miles said moving his glass in place.

David turn his head back to me looking concern. "I wouldn't leave you… I'll be with you?" the question was for Mr. Miles. He nod at my question.

Both of us stand up and start walk to Dr. Anderson's office. Just as we shy of the door –David stop me. I look up at him know I have big question mark on my forehead. David look at Mr. Miles "I get it. I tell them –you two have ten minutes." With that Mr. Miles went to the room close the door behind him.

"We don't have time but hear me out, Mai, I so sorry the way I acted yesterday an–" I interrupt him "No! I told you that does not matter right now. It only thing that matter is what happen now!… we can talk about later?" I said to David looking him in the eye. He squeeze my hand little. Shaking his head "No! we have to talk about now!" David said his eyes brighten with sadness "I was not upset about you Mai –no! –I was upset beca…..Be…because in two days it will be March 12…"

"March 12?" I ask, confusion at what David saying. Then my eyes went wide "Is that day when…"

"….when my family died" David finish for me "That day my life change forever. I lost you and your family across the world. I lost my house. I lost my _parents_." He look down not look at me.

My fingers went to his chin. I use it to make him look at me. I said in whisper "You not the one who should apologetic… it me." He open his mouth but I stop him "No! Let me finish… I'm sorry. I was so focus on me and my stupid power and the what people think about me –I was no focus about you and how you feel… Maybe I desire it." I take deep breath "I'm sorry" I let go of his chin.

David's eyes was wide in shock. He look down at me while I look up at him. Man I hate being short! Our eyes are lock at each other, never look away. "You're wrong Mai. You do focus at me and what I feel by showing me how most love and care you have for me." David said softly, having his hand brash my cheek down to my lip. "For the last three years, when all my hope was gone with my family and you gone. I was happy –happy being with you. Three years ago when you came back…" he laugh little at his thought "when the teacher said there going be a new kid?" he shake his head "I did not imagined in years it will be you –you, Mare." He take a deep breath "Mai will you –still go to the Masquerade Dance with me?" he look at me nervously.

But intend kiss him like last he ask I said "yes" then kiss him with everything love I have for him.


	8. Chapter 7: Tonight!

Chapter 7: Tonight!

After talking to Dr. Anderson with us even James was there (not the!) and example what happen. David ask Dr. Anderson if he can still going to the dance. I hold my breath the whole time in the office. Dr. Anderson said yes but both boys have after school detentions for two weeks. David agree but James does not. So James have two week of detention and After the Masquerade Dance, James have to clean alone with no help. James agree –well at less he still can go to the dance.

Now back home I was trying to get ready for the Masquerade Dance. I already tell Liliain I as going to the Dance and ask her to help me find the mask that goes with the dress. Lilian said yes and later I learn why, because she and Uncle Mike have date tonight and Matthew (who like to be call Matt) was going sleep over with his friend tonight. We got the perfect mask and outfit for tonight Dance/Date. I have only three hours to shower –hair –makeup –then get to the school on time for the Dance. I told David to meet at the school. When I get out of the shower I quickly dried my hair then I curl my hair when I finish curl my hair, I put it in a curly bun let some hair out of the bun and some side of my face. **Hair Is Done –Check!** Next I did my makeup. For my eyes I make it look smoky –dark and mystics. It make it like my brown eye more brighter. I put pink lipstick on my lip make it more pink and kissable (for David). And little pink brash on my cheek. **Makeup Done –Check!** I put my Dress on and my red glove the cover half of my arm. I put on my black high heel ankle boot on. I add jewelry for last, put both necklace from both man of my life. David angel wing necklace and Grandpapa Ethan key-wing necklace.

I look at myself at the full mirror on my bed room and smile at that girl on the mirror.

I grab my red mask with feathers and a (fake) one big jewelry to hold the gold net that is twisting on one side and red bow on the same side in place. **Mask –Check!**

When I get to the school enter, I take a deep breath before going in the gym. You can do this Mai. Before I starting walking someone touch my arm. I make a small squeal noise. Embarrass I turn around to find Mr. Miles grin at me. I swear I know I'm blush like crazy. "Sorry – I do not mean to scary you Mai"

"How…?"

"The mask does not fool me" he add "And your tattoo on your back is show –that how I know it you." Both us stay quiet for few minutes. "That dress look great on you…. Who you with?" Mr. Miles ask.

"David" both us said at the same time. They laugh at that. "Mr. Miles… not to be rude and all …but what you want?" I ask, little nervous.

"Oh! It nothing –really!" Mr. Miles said. I got a feel he lied to me. He want to said some more. But fear I get –what? "Oh! –okay, I got go find David." I start walking to the door. Over my shoulder I said "Bye Mr. Miles have nice night!"

I was inside the gym where the masquerade dance is. I walk around, trying to find my friends. Where are they? I look around one more time. I found Violet waving her hand at me. She tried to shout over the music but failed. Someone grab my wrist spin me round and kiss me on my lips. When the person stops kiss me I was ready to slap this person face so hard it will be sleep all night. When I look in to their eye, it green the green eye at I know too well "Dave?" he was wearing a black mask with gold swirls that make his eyes more green. "No wrong guy" he said, smirk at me. I punch at his arm –hard! He laugh at me! **"David!" **I start laugh with him. I pull him to my lip, kiss with all the love I have for him. "you look great Mai" he mumble on my lip. I smile at him. "Dance with me?" I said to him softly. He look at me "It a school Dance David that what you do. You Dance" I laugh at him with his puppy eye look at me. After our first dance together we went to Violet at the table she save for us. I look at Violet. She is so beautiful with her dress and all. She also wearing glove but her is go up to her wrist and it's black. Her hair is straight with a black flower on her hair. Her mask is black with pink on top of the black and single pink feather on top of her flower. "Violet! You look great –no more that great you beautiful!" I said. Violet mumble thank at me. I narrowed my eyes at her "Violet is very thing okay? Where is you Date?" Violet roll her eyes at me when I ask her about her Date. "he call me few minutes ago said 'I can't go to the Dance I forget I get other plan for tonight' –seriously! I can come up a better lied than that!" she roll her eyes again.

"Violet!" I feel so sorry for her and mad at this guy for leave Violet alone here "I so sorry! Are you okay?"

Violet shrug at my question. "okay I guess" Violet said.

"Well someone is happy to see you alone" David said, nodding his head to the left. Both me and Violet turn your head to the left. Both me and Violet saw a cute guy looking at her with nervous smile "Look closely girls" David said with little angry in his voice. We both did and our mouth was hang open when we saw the light blonde hair and that bright green eye of his stare at Violet and it James. **James!** ** "what!"** both us said at the same time. David nod at us. "what he want with me?" Violet said little scary at him. Not forget what he did to her and David.

"I don't know but stay away from him girls" David said all serious. I nod, agree with David.

"He walking toward us! What are we going to do?" Violet said all babbly when she is scary or nervous. We did nothing until James was in-front of us. "um…Hi?" James said with small smile on his face. He was not talking to David or me –no he talking to Violet! "Hi…" Violet said in her small voice. Wave her hand shyly at James. David and me watch James carefully make sure James will not get close to Violet. "I came here to said sorry for –you know…. And I was wondering if you dance with me? –to make up for what I did!" James said nervously. Everyone at our table was shock at what James said –we don't know what to do with James now. Me and David look down at Violet wait for her to talk. Violet look at me we did one of our talk with our eyes:

_Should I? Dance with him?_

**No!**

_Then what? What should I do with James 'no because you are mad to everyone'? _

**No –I don't know –just not dance with him –okay? **

We nod at each other. "um… James?... I" she look up at him. His head is bow down know what Violet is going to said "I…" she take deep breath "I like to dance with you". James look up at Violet with shocking eyes. **what! no!** I look at her with narrowed eyes but she not looking at me no she looking at shock James. "really?" he ask shocking about Violet answer. Violet nod at him.

They went dance. After while me and David dance with them. Violet look happy like she forgot about her Date leaving her here. Violet only want to dance with James and James only want to Dance with Violet. I think James like Violet. I meaning like –like! The Dance was great! The music was great too. David and me dance all night long but the dance end at 11:00 and everyone have to go home. I feel sorry for James. He have to stay and clean all the mass be himself. Violet being nice to James and help him. I tell Violet to call me whenever she need help. She said okay.

David walk me home. What we at my front door David kiss me, Long heavy kiss, a good-bye kiss. "I have great night" I mumble at his lip. He smile at me having both hand on each side of my face. "but"

"But what?" David ask.

"But I not want it to end." I start kiss his jaw. My back to the door with David cover me. he moan want it more. "Will you came in with me inside?" he look at me in the eyes. I nod at his unspoken question. I grab David's hand, open the door and lead us in the house. Bella was too tired to said Hello to us, she went back to sleep on the floor of the living room. I lead David to my room. When my door was close he start to kiss hard. My back to the door while he kissing my neck. My leg is wrapping around his waist. My hand though his hair. I moan when he bit my neck. He stop and I groan. He laugh softly. "Are you sure?" He ask serious again. I kiss his lip with passion biting his low lips little. "yes" I said softly to his question. David take us to my bed and continue what we did it. The night was full of love for us. We make love for the first time.

When we stop I was so tired I fall sleep in his chest with his arms around me. but before Darkness take me I heard three word "I Love you" David said softly to my ear.

I was still asleep in something warm and hard. I feel something or –someone hand caring my face, put my hair behind my ear. I open my eyes at beautiful green eyes I love so must. He smile when I open my eyes. "Moring beautiful" David said. one of his arm is warp around me and the another caring my face. I smile at him remember what happen last night. we naked at my bed in my room. My body hurt but I'm happy –I'm happy being with David.

I got up and kiss him the same way I kiss him last night. we kiss for long time but I stop us. David look at me. I shake my head, lead my head on David's chest. His arm leading still around me. Little while later David started to play my hair. I did not know how long we stay like this but it was peaceful, happy moment. I sign –starting to get up. David look at me concern. I example him that if we continue like this Lilian will find us like _this_. David nod agreeing with me. Both us put on some clothes. I wearing white strap shirt with no bra and blue short. David was wearing his pant from last night with no shirt. Showing off his six pack-abs. We both where down stair to eat breakfast. David makes himself eggs and bacon while I make myself a bowel of fruits. David give me a questionably look "what?" I said.

"Nothing" he said.

"Lair!" I said tease him.

David was ready to said something when a knock on the door interrupt us. Bella start barking at the door. "I think it Matthew back with his friends?" I said.

"How you know it's Matt? What if it's Lilian?" David ask.

"Please if it was Lilian at the door –the last thing I need is to see her and Uncle Mike kiss" I roll my eyes at that. **Gross!** I shake my head at that picture. "I get my shirt to leave" I wince when he said _leave_"I will come back!" Dave said.

"Promise" I said "seal it with a kiss" I add. He lead in just enough to said "promise" then kiss me.

Then another knock on the door. I groan "you get your shirt while I get the door." I said. he nod then disappear up stair. I walk to the door. Bella going crazy at the door. **Maybe I walk her later, that make her happy!**

I grab the door knob and open the door. And the other side of the door ….my heart just stop. My eyes went wide. My past came to hunt me. **why me?** the person look at me with the same look I have. This person is not just someone. He my friend and this person is Ed…Edward.

**Edward Rose is here! **


	9. Chapter 8: Future Meet The Past

Chapter 8: Future Meet The Past!

Edward Rose is here!

In front of my house! How he found me? My thought was all over the place. I feel dizzy. My tongue feel weird and by looking at Edward he feel the way "May?..Mai Ly Iris?" Edward said Shockley at me. I shake my head "no –that not my name! You got the wrong girl!" **Lie!** The way he looking at me he know I'm lied too.

"Ed! What take up so long? You know I…" she did not finish her sentence when she look at me. her mouth just drop open "Mai Ly?" I was about to repeat the same word to her like I did to her brother when I heard David behind me "Mare? Mai is everything okay over there?" David asks. I turn around from those two to shirtless David closely behind me. I just nod at him not trusting my voice. David look over me, looking at them! Edward and Jordan! I start blush like crazy blush. "Um… hi" David wave at them "I'm David Gary and you are?" David lead out his hand to Edward.

"Edward Rose" Edward said shaking David's hand "and this is my sister Jordan Rose" David shake Jordan's hand. Jordan is still tongue tied shock about this but let out little Hi at David.

"Nice to meet you… this is my girlfriend Mai Heart" **I wish he did not said girlfriend in front of them!** "I take you two are not from here? New?" David asks.

"Nice to meet you _Mai_" Edward said calmly to me "And yes we are new. We are looking for apartment name… Roots Point? You know where to find it?" Edward asks us. I make little noise hoping no one hear that. **What! Why there of all place?**

"You are in luck –I live there. I can take you there? Just wait for few second?" Edward nod at David. Edward shake Jordan's arm little before walking back to the gate. David put his shirt on while talking to me "Are you okay –you look little pale?"

"I'm okay" I said still little speechless.

"Are you sure?" David asks concern.

"Dave really –I'm fine! … See you later?" I ask him.

"Seal it with a kiss" David said taking my word back at me. I smile at him. I wiggle one of my finger at him. He came to me lead down at me "with a kiss" I whisper before kissing him. All the fear and worry are gone when David kiss me. I remember last night and I want more…

"Hey David are you coming?" Edward shouts across my yard. David sighs lead his forehead on my forehead "I have to go" he said still breathless from our kiss just few second ago. I nod. He kiss my forehead while I said "I will miss you" I feel him smile on my forehead. David pat Bella good-bye before he out of my yard.

When David past Edward, Ed look at me with dark sad, angry eyes. The same look he gave me on the day of the fire. I feel the hair on the back of my neck rise. I was the first one to look away. I close the door lead my forehead on the smooth wooding door. My mind went back to the hunted memorize of the fire. The look Edward gave me was not just sad or angry but something else….

I was walking down town to main street (or time square in other town people call it). I want to see Grandpapa Ethan –if he not too busy. I walk in the small park just across of the office where Grandpapa Ethan (the king!) work. I take a deep breath taking the forest scent in. Bella was running ahead of me chasing some squeal or bird or something (for a wolf she act like a dog more than wolf). I smile up at the sky –gosh I feel a great mood today. Maybe because I'm in love? Is this how you feel when you are in love?

I walk past by the tree where I like to read my book (about phoenix) or drawing picture. I peaceful for me and it not far away from Grandpapa Ethan (king I mean!...) office. I sit there for while. I look up at the sky again then close my eyes… "You have not change, May" I gasp. He was laughing "You should see yourself just now! I think you jump three feet high!" I look to the left and he was there Edward. All tall and strong, the same blonde hair and the same eyes color, hazel. I got up from my spot. Bella was right there in second I get up. She was growl at Edward, ready to attack if she have to protection me. "ow! What kind of dog is that?" Edward rise his hand the sign of good not bad. "Bella…" I said softly to her "it okay he good –he will not hurt me (**not now**)…" I pat her. I feel her relax under my hand but she still did not stop growl "Good girl… what you want Edward?" I ask calmly.

"What is she?" Edward asks not scary of Bella. He take a step close to her –**crazy boy!** "She is a wolf. Now answer my question what you want –what are you did here?" I ask him.

"I will ask you the same question but you question first… so here we go…" Edward start to tell me "…Jordan and I came here because my Aunt need my help with her son" he roll his eye "my cousin always get in trouble all the time even in his new school. My Aunt is too busy work to care what her son did." Edward said then adds "Maybe you know him? James?"

"What!" my eyes went wide in shock. "Your cousin is James?" I ask.

"Yes… what did he do?" he add "whatever he did –I sorry he cased any trouble."

"He got in a fight with _my boyfriend_." I said "and hurt _my best friend_ Violet. But he made that up by ask her to the dance last night. I still mad at him for said gross stuff about me!" I start blush when I said _gross_. The blush was more like angry then embarrass.

"Dumb ass! Sorry for that. And your boyfriend …" I interrupt him "he fine –he know how to defend himself…" I lost my voice, I look away from him. I remember the reason why he was so snapping that day. "He go rough time right now." I said softly. I look up at him narrowed my eye "The question is still what are you did here?" he open his ready to said something. "I mean here as in now?"

This time he look away "you see happy here… do you even want to go back home to your family? Your parents miss you. Your little sister Nina is five years old and ask who is Mai or Mare. Your sister, Zoe get in trouble…" I interrupt him "Don't put my Family in to this!" I shout at him. "…you hurt all of people Mai" Edward finish his sentence.

"You hate me so must –you have to put all the people I love in to this? Well I'm strong than that! I'm not weak! I'm not that Mai anymore! I'm not fright to fight for the people I love!" Edward look at me speechless at my shout of angry. He did not see that one coming. **Good!** I move my hand up to his face and let the fire out. Bright reddish-orange flames run to my fingers to my wrist. "I know what I am. I'm not fright of it." I whisper to him. I open my hand let all the flame in to one spot of my hand. The flame change into one flame ball on my palm then disappear. Edward watch the whole thing wide eye then he finally look up at me "what… Mai what are you? ..." Edward asks.

"Not all the people in this valley know what I really am… but some know and promise me to not tell anyone until I'm ready. For the people who know…they call me firebird as in phoenix." I said to him not look at him in the eyes. "I now know how to control this power and other…" Edward interrupt me "wha–other power?" I shake my head ignore what Edward said to me "I learn other _things_ in the past three years. They think I'm the only one left." Both of us stay quiet then I feel a hand on top of my head. I look up at Edward. He look at me, sigh Edward shake his head at me. I forgot how tall he is and how short I am. I realize I was stare at him for a long time and I start to blush. He laugh "you said you have change Mai but you have not. To me you still the Mai I know." Edward said. I gasp in shock, shock at him. We so close at each other –he close to me… and …still lead in to me to kiss! I was by to said I have boyfriend but I want someone to shout my name and save me from this. And I did hear someone shout "Princess! Princess Mai!" I tell myself not to sigh of relief while Edward on the other hand, groan drop his hand take a step back. I let out breath not realize I was hold my breath "Princess!" I turn my head at this bold elf looking man. He stops few feet away from me. He bend down breath hard, he hold up one finger signing to wait one minute. "Princess…" he said still breathless "the king….the king …" what –what –what the king want? "Is Grandpapa Eth–I mean King Armstrong okay? What wrong?"

"The king wants me to take you to the meeting room right now! He said it impotent meet for you to intend. The other kings and Queens are here waiting for you! " the elf looking man said. I nod at him. "Bella Let go!" I order my wolf. The bold elf looking man shout "no!" in annoy voice of his. "Bella come with even you like or not. I know the way to the meeting room so take me or go away." I said in mad way and I did not mean to. But I do care now –I'm worry for my Grandpapa and he need me! "Take me to he now!" I order.

He jump little "yes my lady! This way!" I did not look at Edward or said anything to him when I run.

We ran to the meeting room. I just run until we are in the build I stop in front of the door. I take deep breath get my breath back to normal. When we inside, I kneel down bow my head in front of Grandpapa Ethan "My king" I said respectful.

"Get up Princess" King Armstrong order me.

"Yes my king" I said getting up. I look around, bow my head all the Kings and Queens in this room. "King Adam … King William …Queen Catherine …King Justin …and Queen Stephanie" they all bow back at me some said "Princess… Princess Mai" I look at their warrior, nod hello to them and they nod back. The Kings and Queens travel with three or four warrior to protect them and the warrior stand on the wall behind their Kings and Queens. Each of them have so kind of symbol on them tell you where they are from. The warriors are not the only one who came fight but the Kings and Queens are the strongest fighter in this room. On the round table are some weapon are from the Kings and Queens.

"Mai stand behind my chair and listen." King Armstrong said to me. I nod, stand behind his chair. "Now let the meeting began?" King Armstrong said to the other royals in the room. They all nod some said "yes… agree..."

King Armstrong start talking "okay now …

My body drop on top of my bed and my face land on soft pillow. I'm so tired. The meeting was so boring, long stupid royal talk about the up came event and did I tell you how boring it is? Well its B-O-R-I-N-G! I close my eyes telling myself I close for few minutes….

"MAI!" Violet slam my door open running to my bed and jumping up and down of my bed "MAI-MAI-MAI! Get up NOW!" Violet shouts at me.

"No!" I yell back at her. "Let me sleep!" I put one of my pillows over my head but that did not work! Violet continue shout at me "Come on Mai! Today the four of us are support to go to the Dragon Club tonight! –MAI!"

"Four…?" I pop up from my pillow. I look at Violet confusion "Four?" I repeat.

"Yes four… David, you, me and… _James._" Violet said quietly with nervous laugh. Her cheeks turn pink. I just look at her then I said in a childish way "NO!" then back hiding my face with my pillows. I feel her hand grab my ankle and start pulling fall my bed. I grab the end of my bed shouting crazy thing to her "NO! –SOMEONE HELP! –THIS BITCH TRYING TO HURT ME! –HELP!"

"Stop Being A Baby!" Violet shouts at me

"NO! –HELP!"

"I Quit!" Violet shouts let going my ankle "Happy!" I nod.

"I tell you she will not take so well" David said from the door way. I heard him walking to my bed. "Get up or else." in a dangerous voice David said to my ears. This time I look up at him "Or else what?" I said in the same dangerous voice like David. His eye are brighter and he smile with dangerous in it.


	10. Chapter 9: Going To The Dragon Club!

Chapter 9: Going To The Dragon Club!

Well I now know I can never win when it can to David. David now know my weak point, not in strength ever David is stronger than me he still cannot get me out of bed. Water –no I still stay in bed! David is my weak point. He went on my bed, both legs on both side of my body, my back to him. He move my hair back to my ear, lead down whisper to my ear "I wrong you" after that he start to kisses my neck up and down. I tried to shut my mouth from making any sound. And I was holding my bed sheets tightly. I feel him smile on my skin, knowing he got me. I was wearing a red tank-top, he went to my right shoulder and kisses. His lip out line my wing tattoo when he move my bra and tank top strap to the side. Be accident I moan not wanting him to stop. His hand went to my bare stomach –I moan his name. I lost hold of my sheets wanting to turn around kisses him with the same passion as he did. He still kisses me deeply. In fast seed I turn round attack his lip deeply, my hand in his hair. I heard him moan or growl deep inside of him. He and I are hunger for more. Someone clear their lung. Both of us slit part breath hard. We turn our head to pink face –no red face Violet and James next to her. **What the hell! When did he get in here? How embarrass!** I feel myself turning pink too. I hide myself in David hard chest.

James clear his throat again "um …I did not know this is that kind of party" he mumble "–Violet! Show me that place you told me about?"

Still pink face Violet turn to James. "whao?" James just grab Violet and pull her to the door shut it behind them. Leave us alone. David clear his throat "It a good idea if you get ready?" I did not said anything or shake my head. "Mai are you okay?" David asks. I did not want to tell him that I'm upset but… why am I upset about? "I'm just tired from the meeting today" I said. It was not a lied it was the true but it feels all like a lied. Man I feel very weird now!

"Is it because last night? You feel guilty about it do you?"

My eyes went wide "what!" I push myself away from him look up at his face. His eyes are dark and out of focus. "No! –I –why you said that? I don't feel guilty -I glad I did it with you… you the only person I can think of and…" I lost my voice.

"And what?" David said concern about what I said next. I remember what David said to me last night. he (I think he thought I was asleep) said he in love with me. Me! King Armstrong's granddaughter, princess and Phoenix. I take a deep breath looking him in the eyes "And… I love you, Dave." He look at me for a very long time and I'm worry "Dave? Davi–"

"I love you too, Mare" he softly whisper to me. That when I broke to tears. "Mai! –I –" I didn't let him finish his sentence because I kiss him. My arm around his neck deeping the kiss with passion and love. This day went to good –to bad –to great. I'm happy! I'm so happy that –I can just die!

I was wearing a red off shoulders long sleeve shirt with dark blue skinny jean and high heel knee height boots. My hair is in low ponytail to the side and I redo my makeup, -smoky eyes and pink lipstick. The way David look at me said he like what he see.

And I get to said David look good –no wait I take that back! He look hot and dangerous like sexy bad boy hot! He was wearing a green shirt that show off his hard chest a leather brown jacket and jean that put out this outfit together. I lick my lip feeling the luckiest girl to have him as my boyfriend (and well have sex with him!) "Ready to go?"I ask him. He nod. I went to grab my sport bag and school bag. Why? I told Lilian that I will sleepover at Violet's house but intend I staying over at David's apartment. I said bye to Bella, I rough Matthew (Matt) hair little and I kiss Lilian's cheek good- bye and a good night.

we went to David's apartment first so I don't have to hold my bag everywhere. David show me where I can put my stuff. Little later he went to a little hall that lead to his bedroom to do something. I start to look around. I found some old picture of his family together, his beautiful Mother smile beautifully, his Father with a smirk in a good, happy way… his brother, Zane, who treat me like his little sister, have this side lip smile holding a little boy on his shoulder… David laugh on top of his big brother shoulder, mass- up his brother hair, the family look happy together like a perfect family should look like. There was a picture of both brothers at the lake both of their feets on the water. a picture of David in a small pool while Zane have water hoes on his hand wetting David's head. There was all lot of picture of David and his family and me in it. I found a picture of little David blowing birthday candles and another one but this time it me and David share the same birthday cake. I smile at that remember how we end up having a cake fight and both team-up on Zane. There was another picture of the three of us, me, David and Zane. Both me and David standing while Zane kneel down have both hands on top your little heads. And a picture from few months ago or year ago of me and David now older smile at the camera together. A picture of me smile my hair blow by the wind in a pretty way. I put the last picture down of us when David close his eye and kiss my forehead while my eyes are close too, smile wide up at him. I know he was watch me before he put his arm around my waist. His chin rest on top of my shoulder look at what I see, of David kiss me and me smile up at him "That my favorite." He said.

"Mmm… my too"

"Ready to go?" he asks.

David pick me up swing side to side and me giggle like a little girl shouting him to "let me go!" playful. We were laugh, happy to be together. When we out of the apartment –we stop on our track, our mouth wide open –shell shock at what we saw… James and Violet –making out! Violet have her leg wrap around James' waist both of them moan and growl! –Not small noise but loud noise. I feel my face red and David too. Both of us are too shell shock to even stop them. When someone clear their throat –all four of us freeze in place. We all turn our heads to Edward. "I hope I did not interrupt something?" Edward asks. Both me and David shake our head and the same time said "No!" I said "not at all" David said. Edward look at us with David's arms around my waist. I know my face turn very dark red. He look away back to James and Violet. "yes you have… you can't give me private –thing was getting fun." James wince making Violet blush deep red like me too. Edward glare at James. James just ignore him. Put Violet down and said something so soft that only Violet can hear it that made her squeal.

"Ed!..." Jordan shout, came out from Edward's back like magic. "Oh!" I know she is embarrass but she does not want show weakness in front of boys. "James I thought you going to some party –or club with your new girlfriend and her friends?" Jordan said. When she said girlfriend as in Violet! "**GIRLFRIEND!**" both me and David said it at the same time. "When were you going to tell us?" David said "I thought we are your friends –I was your best friend! Do you even trust us?" I said feel sad and betrayal by Violet.

Violet was scary out of her mind like a bunny is corner by wolfs. Violet just look down not look at me and David –but daftly me! Knowing Violet for two years she will not when everyone is watching –she hate drama in public eyes. I sigh loud " okay… we not did this now" Violet gasp look up at me "_But_… we are talking about later." Violet nod her head quick. "come on guys… let have fun tonight!" try to be cheerful. "maybe little too must fun late tonight…" David said softly to my ear that makes me shiver.

"Don't mind me but what are you four going?" Jordan asks us.

"To the Dragon Club!" Violet said all cheerful again. "it the best club for teenage like us and in this valley!"

"Can we come?" Jordan asks.

"sure! You guys?" she looks at James first. James hate the idea of his cousin coming long but he nod for Violet shake. She smile up at him and James smile back at her. "David?" Violet look at David pleasing. David nod "If Mai okay than I'm okay." Everyone was now looking at me! I feel my face turning pink I just nod okay.

"Okay what are we wait for!" Jordan said all party mode now. **Ah you have not change at all –uh?** I thought to myself.

The Rose sibling went back to their apartment to change clothes for the club. We wait outside of the apartment built for them. James at the tree with Violet sitting between James legs. While me and David sitting on a stone bench, me sitting on David's lap and David have his arms around me. I lead my head on his shoulder have a playful smile on my face. "What with the smile on your face?" David said look down at me with a playful smile on his own face. "Just think."

"Of what?"

I buried my face at David's neck. "Things" I mumble on his neck. He shiver on my hot breath, I smile. I start to nibble his neck down then up then to his low lip. He moan attack my lip. My hand was already in his hair. I lightly bit his low lip again he growl open his mouth so our tongue can dance around. I moan loud in please.

"Can you two take your hands out each other?" Jordan said right in front of our and behind her is James, Violet and Edward. "Seriously we only gone for few minutes and you two are all over each other." Jordan raises one of her perfect eye brow up as in a challenge. I blush pink while David sigh got both us up on our feet. "Let go?" David said. David start walking ahead of everyone, pulling me along with him. I look back to see if everyone is following along and they are. My eyes stop at Edward, he alone at the back of the group. He look jealous at David when he see me staring at him, he look softly at me. I turn my head around **Did I image that?** I shake my head **No!**

"…ssooo Mai! Can I asks you a question?" Jordan asks me. I nod yes "since when you wear heels? No fence those shoe are hot but why?" Jordan said.

"Um… well I –" Violet interrupt me "Mai have to learn to wear high heel it 'the way mature lady wore around royal' or that her mental teacher said." Violets said try to act Mrs. Olive. I laugh at that. Jordan mumble oh! "A princess have to stand tall and proud." Violet said stop acting Mrs. Olive.

"Princess?" Edward asks.

I open my mouth to answers Edward question but Violet cut me off again. "Mai is –" Violet was cut off by James' hand, cover Violet mouth. I give James a thank you look. "My Grandpapa is King" I started "so that make me Princess and me going royal party with Grandpapa Ethan and sometime Violet and David come along."

"how you two know each other before you two date?" Jordan asks me and David.

I was little nervous to tell them about us but David was the one talking "we know each other since we five."

"five years?" James asks.

David shake his head no "five years old. Mai was five years old when she move here with her family and new to the rule and the ways of this valley. I first met her in the public park with her sister, Zoe…"

"you know Mai's sister?" Jordan said

David nod continue his story "… I remember how small she is but all fighting in her…" David laugh at the memorize "I thought that was the last time I will see her but few days later I learn that my Mom and Mai's Mother work together. She invited them to my house. When they were there at my door step all shy and scary hiding behind her Father leg same thing with Zoe…"

"That cannot be Zoe –Mai yeah but –Zoe!" Edward shouts shock by this.

"Yup" David said "later the three of us start play since the day, me and Mai are inseparable. Mai like part of my family. The same go with me with Mai's family. My older brother, Zane treat Mai like a little sister he always wants. Zane even make fun of us by said we are boyfriend and girlfriend –of course we did not the mean of boyfriend and girlfriend." David laugh a good happy sound. When he stop laugh he smile down at me and I smile back up to him. We stared at each other in the eyes. My bright brown eyes looking up in to David beautiful green eyes.

"when you two…?" Violet asks

"When Mai came back I didn't realize my feels for Mai. I guess I just step it up. That I guess summing up with our relationship." David said finish his story.

"And ever since we are inseparable again." I said with a smile on my face. "Right Dave?"

"Right Mare" David said softly.

We all stop at the line enters of the club. It so long! It so long I think we not have time to wait. The built is two store high with a balcony where you can Dance or sit and talk. The light flash at every color everywhere. You can hear loud music from the built. The outside of the Dragon Club look great but the real fun is inside of the Dragon Club.

"Hey Mai I think we need little regality Here!" Violet said getting excellent for the club.

"No!" I shout because of the music is too loud for us to heard each other. "I told you, I'm not using my title as Princess for every no scene things!" I said.

"Come on Mai! The line is too long it will take century for us to get in!" both Violet and Jordan shout wince even more. "Mai! I came here to have fun not broad to death! If you don't get your butt at the door –I drag you to the door!" Jordan shout threat me.

I sigh knowing me argue with Jordan always end up Jordan winning. "okay you win Jordan… follow me" my group of friends follow me to the enter of the Dragon Club. There was two huge men at the double doors. "Where are you and your group are going?" Man one said in a very deep voice.

"Going inside!" Jordan said to the Men like the men are the stupid man in the world. The men laugh at Jordan. Edward and James look at each other knowing what Jordan is going to do and grab Jordan fast while she growl at the Men. "Hey you six!" men two, point at us "going way and back on line or go home!" then the men are laugh at us making jokes about us!

I got mad. I raise my up and high "Hey!" I shout at them "Is this how you treat to the Armstrong Family member and friends?" I put my hands on my hips "this is how you two treat your future Queen and Guardian?" I narrow my eyes at them. "I'm Princess Mai Heart!" I said my name with power like how my Grandpapa Ethan does.

"Yeah right, _Princess Mai_!" man two said make fun of my name. I got even madder. I want to throw fire ball at them!

"What see to be the problem gentlemen?" a older lazy Voice said to the side of us and I know who is it…


	11. Chapter10:Dancing Singing And What Next

Chapter 10: Dancing, Singing And –What Happen Next?

"What see to be the problem gentlemen?" a older lazy Voice said to the side of us and I know who is it. I turn my head to the side to see a man in his middle twenty with great look hair. And a killer smile. I heard all the girls on my other side start scream.

"Nothing my lord –it those six have a problem, Prince Luciana!" man one, point at us. He look confuse when he see me smirk at him. I turn my head to Prince Luciana and smile wide at Him "Hey Uncle Luke!" I said happily to him. Man one look mad at me "the acting you little b –"

"whoa! That not how you Act in front of my niece –you got that?" he look hard at them. Everyone stop scream for him looking scares from him. But not me! Both men said sorry for me. "Princess are you good?" he look at me.

"no" I said. "They do not desire easy pass not after they treat me and my friends…"

"Gentlemen on your kneel and bow for your Princess!" Uncle Luke said "Be grateful she not King Armstrong –right Princess?" I nod "See probl –no wait you two still need to my niece and her friend in" Uncle Luke said with a smirk like the one I have on now. "Yes my Lord!" Both men said the same time "Ladies and gentlemen?" Man one said opening the door for us. Once me and Uncle Luke start walking inside with my friend right behind us, all the girls start scream again.

Once we all are inside –well like I said the real fun is inside! Everyone was dance to the music up and Down on the floor. There a stage with three huge screen on each side of the stage. The two side screens showing people Dance or the DJ doing his things. Or the second floor. The middle screens have the music video of the song the DJ is playing it change to a different video whenever the music change. Now the DJ put Jennifer Lopez song – On The Floor. The music video started with Jennifer Lopez off the car and when inside to the club. The song start with violin then hip-hop bead start coming mix with the violin. Once Pitbull started the violin stop, then Jennifer Lopez start sing…

Uncle Luke led us to the second floor to one of the balcony. There was a man wearing all black standing at the enter. When the man saw Luke, he only nod to him to go in. Luke wave his hand at us, sign us to follow him. There was a half circle couch with a round table to go with it. Luke sit in the middle on the couch wave a waiter with a black mask on her (or his) face. "Yes sir?" the waiter said.

"Bring something strong..." he look at us.

"Water is good for me." I said.

"Root Beer for me" James said.

"Me too!" Jordan said.

"Coke" David said nodding to the waiter.

"Um… I like Water too, please" Violet said.

"I'm good" Edward said. the waiter nod disappear where we were few seconds ago. All of us take our sit at the couch. I sit next to Luke while David on my side and Edward on his side. Violet sit next to Luke on his other side while James on her side and Jordan on his side. Luke have his arms over both me and Violet shoulders. James growl when Luke have his arm around Violet but Luke just ignore it "So what up with you guy, going to the Dragon Club tonight?" Luke asks us.

"Well Uncle Luke –to have fun of course!" I said.

He wince "Don't call me Uncle –I feel so old when you said that! –And I'm only 24 years old!" I laugh. Thank god the waiter brings our drinks now. " Are you going to introduce me your friends –Princess?"

Now it my turn to wince. "Stop call me Princess! –I hate that –that what everyone said me intend of use my, Mai!" I growl. I really hate when people call me that –it make me so mad just think about it! I take deep breath and point at Violet "First of all –that girl is too young for you!" Violet start blush that makes everyone on our table, laugh. "that Violet…"

"Hi" Violet said in her small voice. Violet led out her hand to Luke. Luke shake Violet Hand. Then bring her hand to his lip. "The pleasure is my, Violet" the kiss on the hand and the way he said her name in a deep voice make Violet blush red. James growl give Luke the dead look. "the boy who want to kill you is James… And Violet so call Boyfriend." I said.

"You are one lucky young man to have this _beautiful flower_" Luke said still look at Violet while she blush even more.

"Thank" James said in a tight Voice, pulling Violet to him.

"The Sexy girl with the green dress and killer boots is Jordan –and across from her is her brother, Edward" I said smile at them.

"Hey" Jordan said with her man eat smile and a little wave. Edward just nod said "Hi" to Luke.

"The best for las…"

"I know who he is –you that guy who stole my niece's heart for the past three years… David Gray?" David nod at Luke question. "It nice finally to meet you" Luke led his hand to David. David shock Luke's hand "I hope my hand will not get a kiss from you tonight." David said. "The only lip I want for tonight is my Beautiful Mare's lip." I blush know what David mean.

Luke laugh "I love this kid!" Luke add "How the old man doing? Did he met this kid?"

I nod "Three years ago!" me and David laugh at that.I add "come on you guy –let dance!" I shout excellently. I grab David's hand and going to the down stair to the dance floor. The song change to Jennifer Lopez- On The Floor to Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. I did not bother to look back to see my friends follow –all I care is to have fun with my man! "Please –please give a shout-out to the Royal in the House! Prince Luciana!" the left screen show Luke at our table. He smile and wave at the camera. People scream for Luke. "And Princess Mai ,in the house!" On the right screen show me and David dance. I swing my hips turn, follow the bead of the music and wave at the camera. The people scream even louder. "Look at the Princess go! Work it girl!" In the middle of the song all cameras are on me. I swing my hip around like a bell-dance does and add some feet movement. And David at my side dance with me. the song end and all camera are off of me. the song change and change and change. The night was fun! All of sound just cut by the DJ. The crowd start to making booo sounds. "okay calm down… I got great treat for you!" the DJ said the crowd scream in excellent again "Princess will like to sing you tonight –right now!" People in the club shout even louder when they heard about me sing. **Me sing!** "I like Princess Mai on stage now!"

"Mai that you" David hiss on my ear. I start to shake no! but David push me on stage. **Nice Boyfriend in my ass!** "Princess what song are you going to sing?" the DJ said giving me the mic. I whisper the song to the DJ. He nod. The song start with electronics guitar. I start to swing hip side to side, I take a deep breath –all camera are on me:

_**You know that I'm crazy about you  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>But you don't really give a shit<br>Ya go with it, go with it, go with it  
>'Cause you're fuckin' crazy<br>Rock n' roll  
><strong>_The crowd start scream. I went to David pull him on stage with me. First he said no! But I pull him on stage. I look up at David look him in the eye and sing this Lyric to him.  
><em><strong>You-ou said "hey<br>What's your name?"  
>It took one look and<br>Now I'm not the same.  
>Yeah, you said "Hey"<br>And since that day,  
>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<br>Yeah**_

_**And that's why I smile.**_  
><em><strong>It's been a while<strong>_  
><em><strong>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now<strong>_  
><em><strong>You turn it all around<strong>_  
><em><strong>And suddenly you're all I need<strong>_  
><em><strong>The reason why,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<strong>_

Behind us the middle screen show the music video of Avril Lavigne – Smile. And both side of the screen show me and David dance around. He spins me around will I sing.  
><em><strong>Last night I blacked out, I think.<br>What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
>I remember making out and then<br>Oh oh  
>I Woke up with a new tattoo<br>Your name was on me and my name was on you.  
>I would do it all over again<strong>_**  
><strong>I point at my arm when I sing "your name on me' and I point at him when I sing 'my name on you'. I lost my hair and shake it around. I move shoulder around along with my body. I put away from David and start walk around the stage.  
><em><strong>You-ou said "hey (hey)<br>What's your name?" (what's your name?)  
>It took one look and<br>Now I'm not the same.  
>Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)<br>And since that day, (since that day)  
>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<br>Yeah  
><strong>_I shake my hip while I waling back to David. The crowd like it –they start whished and howling and more shouting.  
><em><strong>And that's why I smile.<br>It's been a while  
>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<br>And now  
>You turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why,<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
>The reason why,<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
><strong>_I shake my hair to show how crazy I am. David laugh, put piece on my hair back behind my ear. I put my head back when I said 'control' the second time.  
><em><strong>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want, when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<br>You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's why I smile.<br>It's been a while  
>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<br>And now  
>You turn it all around<strong>__**  
><strong>__**And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why,<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
>The reason why, (The reason, the reason, why)<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**_

David have his arms around me. we both start to swing around together as one. His forehead lead on top of my. One of my arm around his neck and the another still holding the mic.

_**The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<strong>_

Me and David just stared at each other for long time while the crowd clap their hands, shout my name. Few of them whished. "I love you David" I whisper to him and David smile wide "I love you Mai" David whisper back to me. The crowd went 'aawww!' I forgot I got the mic on my hand –right under us.

"Kiss her!" someone in the crowd, shout it. Then everyone start saying the same thing "KISS!" over and over again. I look down hiding my burning face. David lock his finger on my chin put my head up to him. He smile back at me before kiss me. it was a light kiss but it was something more. When we split up I give the mic back to the DJ and off the stage. I tell David that I going to the ladies room and I meet him back at our table. He nod.

**XXXXXX**

I was inside of the bathroom alone with not one in the room just me. I was glad I need alone time. A few minutes late I heard the door open and closer. I did not board to look up who this lady is –I only care for the lady to leave. Then I hear the door lock. My body shock when I heard a male voice "Hello Isabella" I turn my head slowly to a nineteen years old boy or early twenty. He have long blonde hair in to ponytail with gold eyes.

Everything when fast –one minute he was at the door way –then the next thing he is in front of me. he so fast! He grab me and he push to the wall my back and head hit the wall hard, I gasp. "I will not lost you" he whisper to my ear "not again Isabella." I start cough blood and I feel sick to my stomach. My mind was everywhere one was **who is he?** And the another is **who is Isabella?** Like he read my mind he said "you don't remember do you?" he said. I was too dizzy to nod or to answer him. "I'm your blood brother. I change my name many time but the last time I saw you –you know me as Tray. I change my name since –people call me Thierry –Thierry Descouedres."

"My blood brother?" I manages to said but I said so softy –it surprise me he can heard me. "yes and you will learn your destiny but not now you are not ready" Thierry said "but you get little of your destiny now." He add. Thierry use two of his fingers to lift my head up. I accidently look him in the eyes… I gasp at what I saw –his eyes… his eyes are bright honey –not gold! "What… are… you?" I cough again more blood. My eye start to blurred when Thierry bit my neck start drink my blood. The last thing I remember was hearing someone shouting my name and door bam. I heard the door slam open and the next thing I was on the ground look at someone eyes. I don't know the eyes are green or hazel or both. I start to close my eye… "Don't close your eyes Mai! –Did you hear me! Damn it!" this person shout for help. My eyes are shut close but I still heard what going on around me "Mai! Don't leave me – I love you!"…

**XXXXX**

I wake up with a bad headache in some strange room. I try to remember what happen late night but it hurt just for think. I heard the door open. "Mai?" I look up but my neck hurt –well everything hurt when I move. "David?" I said softly.

"Mai!" David shout my name, kissing me hard on my lip. I wince loud he put back fast "I'm sorry! It just… I… I thought I lost you Mai." For the first time since his parents death David crying in front of me. "David" I try to shout but it hard. I put David to me "huh… huh… huh" I said. both us leading on bed with David crying on my chest. It broke my heart to see him like this.

After two hour David stop crying and was sound at sleep his arms are around me tightly. Like a little boy is scary and was holding his teddy bear tightly not let it go. I brush his hair back away from his eye then kiss his forehead. "what happen to me?" I whisper to myself...


	12. Chapter 11: Happy Memories, Deathly Memo

Chapter 11: Happy Memories, Deathly Memories

I was asleep or is sleep. I have a dream –a weird dream of something or someone.

_**I was running –running away from something but I don't care. I was breath hard and scared –I'm scary for my dear life. **__Please –please! Let him be alive!__** My mind was running everywhere but one was clear to me I get to get there before it to later. I see a door few feet away from me. I did not hesitation to open the door when the door open my worse fear came true. Someone grad me from behind, I scream…**_

"Mai!" I feel someone shaking me "Mai wake up!" I still continue scream moving my hand to protect myself.

_**My eyes are still close –still dream! I was look up at this blonde man or boy with sad gold eyes that I remember the very first day I met him. I shout "Why?" I start crying… **_

This person holds my shoulders hard while still shaking me. "MAI! Came back to me –Mai!" My eyes flash open I was breathing very hard. My eyes are still tearing, **why am I cried about?** "… Mai?..." my eyes were back in focus and now I look in to green eyes. "David?" I said breathless. David was on top of me his hand still holding my shoulder. "What happen?" I asks.

"we both were asleep but I heard you scream –I tried to wake you up but you scarce my arm and you shout 'Why' then you start crying. I was afraid you never wake up…" David shrug in the end. I got up to a sitting position I wince. "Mai! Be caref…" I push David off me and start running to the bathroom to the toilet and vomit. I feel David put my hair back, pat my back the all time. When I'm done I lead my head on the seat. The cold seat on my hot forehead feels good. I wince then start crying again. David put me to him like I did with him. I cried in his chest while he brush my hair back. He pick me up and bring me back to his room. He lightly put me to bed –I was still crying. He lead right next to me start brushing my hair away from my face he kiss my forehead lightly "It okay…" he said lightly to me. I did not know how long I was crying –the only thing I know was I went back to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

I wake up at… who am I kidding! I was asleep on and out for the past few days! An ways the light shine brightly at my face. I wince buried my face in David chest again "Light too bright for you?" David asks waking up. I nod, not move my face away from David's chest.

David got up to the window he close the craned, light still went though but not that most light so my eyes are okay. David was standing there watching me, he was wearing pj pant only –no shirt. I bin sick for few days and I don't remember what happen at the Dragon Club. Everyone who visit me asks me what happen that night? And all get the same answer –I don't remember. When I tried to remember, I get every bad headache. I tell them what I remember –dancing, singing to David and the crowd. Then I tell David I love him and …everything was blear.

David example me for the past few I was at his house for safe. He also tell what happen to me back at the Dragon Club… **David tell me, he was waiting for me to came back at our table, Edward ask David "where is Mai?" David tell Edward "Mai went to the bathroom" and Edward tell David that he have a bad feeling that something bad is happen. Both boy went to check on me but intend they find a long line of wince girls at the door. The boys asks one of the girl what happen and the girl said "the door is lock and there a girl in there a boy with her." That surprises both boys. Edward ask the girl "what this girl look like?" Hoping Mai was out. The girl said "the girl have black hair…" both boys push the line of girls to the door "Mai!" Edward said knock the door with his fist the same with David. No answer "Mai!"** **David step back few feet away the door then hit the door with his shoulder hard but fault. "Back up David we both kick the door down together!" Edward said. David nod Edward question, he do anything to get to Mai. Please be okay, David thought worry. Both boys back up then kick the door open. When the door was open the boys are shock to see Mai on the floor cover in blood. "Mai!" Edward shout shock at Mai's name. Edward ran to Mai while Mai's eyes are unfocused and still open! David stand freeze all he memorize of his family death are start to came back and replay in front of him. "Someone –anyone call help!" Edward shout it. "Mai! ****Don't close your eyes Mai! –Did you hear me! Damn it!" David snap out of it, he start to look around and found nobody only Edward, me and Mai…"Mai! Don't leave me – I love you!" David snap his head around when he heard what Edward said. **_**That my girlfriend**__** –my one true love!**_** David thought greedy, the angry inside of him was boiled but right way his thought and feel is put to the side –right now Mai is** **important** ** –she died right in front of me! David ran to Mai who eyes are close. David pick up Mai and ran out of the bathroom "Someone call 911!" David shout at the screaming people…**

**At the hospital Mai was in a emergency room for every long time. David, Edward, Violet, Jordan, James and Luke are at the hall wait for a doctor to tell us if Mai okay. It being two hour since we bring Mai to this hospital. –Few minutes late Lilian came with Michael right behind her. "Where is she?" Lilian said in a tight voice, her eyes were red –ready to cried out. "Where is Mai!" Lilian shout, start to sober.**

**Everyone was shock by Lilian shout even Violet who was crying on James' shoulder all the way to the hospital, fall asleep on James shoulder is now wake up again by Lilian's shouting voice. "Mai…" Violet mumble her name. James look down at Violet sadly "everything going be okay" James mumble to Violet. Michael arms are wrap around Lilian. She sober in Michael shoulder. It was another hour when at doctor finally came off. The doctor cleans his lung… "she going be okay…" everyone sigh in relief. **_**She alive!**_** "…but she will not wake in few days –and when she does she be …" **

"**What!" Michael shout "you said she be okay?"**

"**yes I did but she lost all lot of blood and her head and back are hit –she will have a bruises and her brain is not damage or her back head… when she wake-up she will feel pain all ever her body and feel sick for few days." With that he left.**

"**what are we going to do with Mai when she ho…"**

"**She not going home with Lilian" everyone turn their head to that voice. "it not save for her to recover there." King Armstrong said.**

"**Then where she recover?" Luke asks his Father.**

"**She need somewhere no one ever know and someone who can protect her until she fully recover and this person who did this to her, is in prison." King Armstrong said.**

"**Why not me?" said Lilian "I was train to protect those kids!" Lilian narrowed her eyes. **

"**I know –and believe me I honor you protect my grandchildren but I was think someone from her age can protect her and live with her for few days until he is in prison." King Armstrong said.**

"**I'll did it" David said. Everyone was shock when David spoke. David was look at the floor with a blank face. His eyes show no emotion in it ever since Mai was in the emergency room. Edward look at David with narrowed eyes, hated when David show no feels for Mai's injures while everyone is. "I was think the same thing…" the King said. "what!" Lilian shout "you think I let a boy to protect my girl?"**

"**He not at boy. He is sixteen years old and soon to be seventeen years old. He know her since she was little girl and he train for this –I see what he can do. No one will not inspect him protect her." King Armstrong look at David. David nod at the King order…**

**XXXXXXXX**

David help me walk to the kitchen table to eat breakfast. I still cannot walk on my own –I get too dizzy and I use too many energy to walk or even stand. I was out of breath when I sitting at chair. "What will you like Mai?" David asks me.

"Pancake sound good to me" I said with small smile on my face. I was in bed for five days –well that what David told me. "With banana and strawberry! Or maybe chocolate chip pancake!" I said like little kids does. David laugh and it feel good to hear him laugh again even after what happen to me. he be so serious with me, when I cried he will hold me and said soft thing to me. he was my rock. "you are hunger –huh Mai?"

"Well yes –a girl got to eat" we both laugh at that. Little while late David bake me banana and strawberry pancake. I eat the pancakes at every bit I moan in pleasure. That the end I eat six pancake and David eat two or three pancake. "Man I'm full –that was good Pancake Dave." I yawn getting sleep again. David start to garb our plate "I will have know by the way you moan at every bit" David said tease me "but still thank" he smile at me.

"if you ask me… you be a good housewife or a good chef –huh Dave?" I smile at him, tease him. David put the plates in the sink. "let me help you" I got up picking the cups up with me. "No Mai! –thank for the help but –just that you still weak…"

"I'm okay David! I'm strong of enough to stand and walk… I think I can walk with…" I drop one of the cup at my hand. The cup drop spill orange juice on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" I said. I kneel tried to clean the mass then I cut myself because the cup is made of glass. "OW!"Bright red blood on my hand.

"Mai!" David kneel right in front of me "let me see" he look at my hand "there still a glass there." David pick the glass out. I shut my mouth close from scream loud but a squeal still came out of me. "let get your hand clean up?" I nod. David pick me up and sat me at the island. He open a draw right next to me to the first-aid. He open the aid, take my hand and start to clean my hand. I wince little when he put alcohol on my wound. He wrap my wound with band-aid when he finish clean my wound then he kiss my cover wound. "Better?" Dave said with smile on his face. He voice was deep and low it bring chill to my spine. I hesitate little too long. David brings both hands at both side of my face. My back hit the wall with David's long strong arms at both side of my face. David lead close to me his lip brush my lip. I moan lead in, kiss him. He growl pulling us closer Deeping our kiss.

M scene :

My legs warp around his waist my hand in his hair and the other hand rubbing his arm to his chest up and down. He was still shirtless! I broke our kiss trying to breath. David kisses my face to my neck. I half gasp and half moan I said "Bed…room." His lip came back to my lip. We both open our mouth more while pick me up without break us apart. My back hit on the soft bed. David pick up my over size shirt up. I was not wearing a bra only underwear. David lick his lip. Lust inside his eyes he kisses all over my body, I moan loud when I feel him inside of me. His hand found my hand, he clasp his hand with my hand. I beg him for more –faster and harder. I moan his name then scream at his shoulder my nails dig in to his back skin. When he stop we both breath hard tried to get our breath back to normal.

I turn us. I kisses David neck then down to his chest and lower to his abs after that I went back up. David growl that bring a smile on my face liking the feel in control with him. I got in a sitting position and start to bobbing up and down. David was holding my hip moving long with me. I scream his name while he did the still, said my name. we stop when we have enough.

End of M scene 

Both of us breath harder than ever. I lean my head on David's chest. His arms around my naked body, he kiss a top of my head. "I love you" David whispers to my ear.

"I love you too" I whispers back to David. Look up at him. His green eyes look in to my light brown ones. Our first time was great but our second was better. We stared at each other for a long time then we start talking and laughing. After that we both fall asleep together in each other arms.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When I was full recover, I went back to morning train with David (even he does not want me to)and back to school. And yes still living with David. I still went to Lilian's house. When I first came back to Lilian's house. she and Grandpapa Ethan example me why I stand with David. But don't get me wrong I like live with my boyfriend –it just that I'm only sixteen years old and already live with your boyfriend. I like the feel of David's arm around me when we are asleep. I still get nightmare ones in while. Sometime the nightmare turn into something more than dream –more like real dream of déjà-vu –memories (I think). Sometime we did more then '_sleep_' (and yes I talking about sex).

**Beep beep beep! **The alarm clock beeps loud to my left ear. "shut that thing off!" I turn around the oppose side of the clock. The clock stop making the noise then light hit my close eyes. I groan pull the cover over my head. "Mai Wake-up" he coco me, David shook me. I push his hand away from me turning around again. "Mai it time for train" David said seriously to me.

"Five more minutes!" I said sleepily.

"The last time I let you –you said _ten_ more minutes then _15 minutes_… now wake-up!" David shook me more. "No!" I shout at him. He did not tried to pick me up because the last time he tried that I scream so loud and long the next door bam at the wall shouting threats at us by calling the cops. So David left the room. Huh! I win! I continue to sleep when I hear soft feet step around the bed. "meow!" a cute little black and white American Longhairkitten sitting on David's pillow the kitten's blue eyes look at Mai. It "Meow!" again in cute squeal of his.

"Max…" I did not finish the sentence because cold water drop on top of my head. I scream jumping off the bed. I hear David laughing his ass off on the other side of the bed holding a huge glass in one hand. "DAVID!" I scream at him. "You should see your face!" David said still laughing. I scream hound forward at him. His eyes went wide when I was on top of him. He stop laughing. "You _will _regard that" I growl at him. I was wearing tank top with no bra and underwear –And I was on top of him! My hair was wet and falling on top of his naked chest. I feel his muscle tight under my touch, I lead down kisses his neck biting here and there. He moan in pleasure his arms around me. I smirk and start running to the bathroom –leavening David on the floor. "_Mai!_" David growl chase me to the bathroom but it was too late. I close the door and lock the door right after I hear David bam the door "_Mai!_" David growls my name "open the door –_now!_"

I laugh "Sorry cannot hear you!" I turn the water on "taking my clothes off now! ...mmm the water is warm!" the water does feel good on my skin. I moan in please. I hear David cures then the bam on the door stop. The door open hit the wall loud. I jump and scream "David!" he walk to me not caring his pj pant are getting wet his hands at both side of my head "this time _you_ will regard it…" he said whisper to my ear before he kisses me with passion and lust in it….

We both out of the apartment right after the shower scene. We both got dresses and grab your sport bag on your shoulders –David was holding my bag for me. **He still think I'm too weak to hold my stuff but not too weak to have sex with him! **When we at the first floor we found Edward at the door leave. "Hey Edward! where are you going?" He turn his head around quickly "David! –Mai! How you felt?" I smile at him, "I'm fine now" then I frown " thank to David – But _he_ will not trust me when I said 'Fine'" I point at David when I said 'he'. I smile up at him evilly. But he did not return the smile back. He was look at Edward with a blank face with a hard look in his eyes. **What the?**

"well he did good job take care of you –you look great" I turn my head back to Edward who was look at me softly. I nod, blush think **David did more than 'take care' of me**. "where are you two going?" Edward asks.

"Training…" David wince when I said 'training'. "Came on, David! Not this again!" I narrow my eye "it binged two weeks since I start train again and you still think I too weak to do anything!" I frown up at him.

"No I don't think that! It just that I'm afraid you got hurt again just like…" I interrupt him "I recover from that! I will not let that happen again." I said serious. Edward was look back and forward from me and David."Um…" Edward clean his lung, me and David turn your heads at Edward "you guy don't mind if came long?"Edward asks. I sigh grab my bag from David "I don't mind Ed –but David you come or going back to your apartment all I care –I going to train…" I walk without look back to see who is or not follow me.

When I or well I should said we get to the waterfall lake. I drop my bag to the ground. It make a big thud sound –not just my bag but David's too. I turn around to David with a small smile on my face. He still have the blank look but smile with his eye. "So… what do you two do?" Edward asks look from David and me. David nod, start to walking away. "Ookay" Edward said look at me. I roll my eyes at Edward. I kneel at my bag grabbing my arrows and bow and held up to him "target practices" I said.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Nice shot!" Edward shout excite. The target was at the tree behind a huge rock. It was my 20th shot and it was prefect! "I know you have good aimed, Mai –but I did not know it was that good!" Edward look at me with wide eye and huge grin on his face. His face was back to normal with something in it, his hazel eyes look into my brown ones. I just nod at him still focus on train then what he feels. I turn around walk to my open bag. I put my arrows and bow in the bag and pick my fighting -stick. "what that little thing?" Edward said right behind me that make me jump. "this is my fighting-stick, Ed."

"but that too small to be fighting-stick –fighting-stick are long and wood?" Edward asks. He right about fighting-stick, they are long and wood –but my is small like my whole hand is cover it but when you turn the low of the stick it turn in to a long stick. It silver because it make from silver and it hiding two sword in it. I sometime carry it everywhere. In my boots or when I wore a skirt it will be tied on my upper leg and the skirt hide the stick. The only person who knows that is my Grandpapa Ethan and… David (not big surprise huh?). One time I was wearing a skirt we were make-out and thing got hot. When David's hand was going up at my upper leg he found my stick there. He was surprise to find it there –I on the other hand, was in embarrass. And sometime in my jacket or in my breast (bood… hehe). "you'll see" I said turn around to face David. David have his sword scabbard in on hand "Ready?" He asks me. I nod at him then we both bow at each other.

We both circle each other –both holding their weapon in hand. I broke our little dance and punch straight at him. David block it easily "You know better, Mai…" I jump back swing my leg at him. David use his arm to block my kick. Then David throw at punch at me but I block the attack. He let go of my leg and throw another punch and I did the same. We both block it. I know I'm not that strong and David have the upper hand now. He lead down to my ear "you can stop now… just said the word". I knee him right at his stomach. He lost his grip at me. fast as I can I jump back and kick him again. he tried to use his sword scabbard to block my kick but I still push him back. He was ten feet away from me. I quickly turn the switch and my small stick turn into my long fighting-stick. I charge at him swing my fighting-stick at him. He block with his sword scabbard.

I grin my teeth together –using all my strength to push him back again. he slowly got up to his feet push me back with smirk on his face. I got mad. I knee him again but this time he jump back away from me. "Nice tried Mai" David smirk at me "the first one was lucky." I put both hand in the middle of the stick then twist. _click _ I smirk at David while I pull one side of the stick up and the another down reveal my two sword. I twist the left sword around to a different position, along with my arm. My right sword in front of my face, the tip of my sword pointing at my left. David eyes shine with danger in it. He take out his sword out of his scabbard. He drop his scabbard then swing his sword around then twist it around. "Show off!" I said still smirk at him. We both charge at each other and swing our sword at the same time. My right sword at David's sword. Our sword block each other attack make metal and metal clasp together sound. We were like that for while. Then quickly he got my right sword off my hand but lucky I have my left sword. I walk back and step something that make me fall back. David swing his sword not realize what happen. "Mai!" Edward shouts. **I forgot he was here.** I dock my head down and roll backward then got to my feet again. my hair was in high ponytail now fall down. David stop stared at me with wonder. I charge at him will I still have a chance. I change my sword position and elbow him. I use my shoulder to push him down. I was on top of him. My sword 20 inch away from David top head. We both breath hard even me (well especially me!) "you … lose… Dave!" I said between breathing. He look up at me with smile on his face "Finally the student surpass the teacher." David said.

"Shut up!" I said groan when the pain at the side of my rib where David hit me in the begin. I wrap around my side with my arm. Shut my eyes tightly. David got in sitting position "Mai what wrong?" David asks me concern.

"My rib hurt little bit –it nothing , I'm fine Dave."

"I knew it" David whispers softly. He pick me up in bride style. "Dave –n!" I groan again. Edward run to us "What happen to Mai?" Edward asks.

"nothing! I'm fi-!"

"no more train Mai! We going home no school for you today!" David said interrupt me. I groan not in pain but in angry. "you are still weak, Mai! You look fully recover in people eyes but in my eyes you are not!" I stop groan, look up at David. He look so concern and sad but the thing that catch her attention is David's eyes, all the love that for me is in his eyes. "He right, Mai" Edward said. I stop argue with David, look down at my hands. Both boys look at me waiting, I only nod once. "But one thing I want to do." David open his mouth to said something. I quickly tell them what I want. David eyes went wide in shock while Edward was just confuse. "Will you just take me to Amy Rose shop –please?" I ask them. I look up at David. His face was blank but I know him better, in his eyes they were sad, lonely and hunted looking. David just nod at me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I kneel at the ground putting colorful flower on top of two grave stones. I heard soft feet step stop right next to me. David kneel down his head was bow down. I see single tear fall off of his face. I put a hand on his shoulder seize it little to let him know I'm here. I turn my head at the grave stone. It read:

_Raven Gray & Jack Gray_

_Death: March 12, 2005_

_Best parents to Zane & David Gray_

I hug David, who head is still bow. I kiss his top head. "you remember?" David whisper so low I surprise I hear it. "Yes" softly I said "they were like family to me… How can I forget? They take me like I'm one of their own daughter." I feel David shook, he look up at me with those sad eyes. Tears fall down his face. I feel my own tear fall down my face. We both look back down at the grave stone few more minutes.

I know Edward is watching us because I feel his eyes watch us. Edward stay quiet. Then he broke the peaceful silent "Ready to go?" Edward ask quietly.

I turn my head at Edward not bother to whaps the tears off my face. "Yes" I said then to David gently I said "come on David –you know I cannot walk without you" David only nod his head once. He get up to his feet. I raise my arms up at him. Intend of carrying me in bride style David give me piggyback ride. "Come on Edward" with that David start walking. I turn my head back to the grave stones one last time think to myself, good-bye Raven, good-bye Jack I watch over your son I promise we visit soon. I turn my head buried my head in David's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 12: What?

Chapter 12: What!

"Hey Ed?" I said after walk three block away from the graveyard. The awaked was too must for me.

"Mmm?"

"Are you going to life here –With your Aunt?" Edward nod yes "then you and Jordan are going to school here then –right?"

"Yeah –but there paper work from John high school from New York to this town in different country –not to memento they don't know this place is real –or on map." Edward said "and there this test to be in this school."

"Test?" David said.

"What school you tried to go, Ed?" I asks

"I start tomorrow at Leaf Point Academy…" Edward look at us with confuse expression "What?" Edward said.

"Again –what test!" David said with irritate in it.

"It what a new student from the outside world have to take in order to became warriors –if they want to became Warrior. but the 'new be' have to take a test that show your strong –your speed –your knowledge –and fighting skills. They also have to take a vow to never tell an outsider about this world in or out of this valley." I example David "I will know because I take that test it too hard even for me! I was lucky to even pass! –how you pass Edward?" I wince remember the pain and the bruise on my legs and arms.

"Easy! –I'm a boxer for my whole life –remember Mai?" I nod remember seeing Edward practices. I bush also remember him always shirtless too. "And I do track and cross-country too –so the speed was easy too…"

"Just like his cousin too…" David mumble.

"Look sorry for what he did but I never see him in…" I interrupt him "…in love?" I said finish Edward sentence "no! –well yes –but that not what I'm talk about! I'm talking about James angry problem ever since…" Edward stop lost in words.

"Ever since what?" both David and me asks. Edward look away. "ever since she died." Edward said with grit teeth together "He changes, his name and his behave have change!"

"What? You saying his name is not James?" I said. "And who is she?" David said. David stop walking in front of David's door he turn to Edward for answers. Edward still not looking at us, Edward turn his head to me –looking me in the eyes with so must sadness in it "She death, Mai" Edward said. Mai feel her eyes went wide, No… No! Mai's mind scream NO! "How?" Mai grit her teeth together tightly. Eyes burn ready to break down to tears. "She was with him, Scott and her family… they drive to somewhere –then it happen…"

I grit my teeth. Stop the tear from run my eyes but I was already tearing. Then I remember said thing Edward said… "Who Scott?" I asks Edward. "Do I know him or something?"

Edward look at me wide eyes like I was crazy "Who you think I'm talking about?" I know I have a big question mark on my face because I look at Edward very confuse. Edward deeply sigh fearless "Scott is my cousin as in Scott _James_" Edward laugh at me when my mouth drop. David eyes when wide in shock.

"What!" both me and David said at the same time.

"Yup" Edward said pop the p. "I told you he change his name –well not really –only tell his teacher to call him James only so everyone only know is last name –not first."

"but that doesn't example why he act different / date Violet?" I said fear to hear the answer. That mean James date Violet for the wrong reason –even worries use her! "Date because he still love Emma and Violet remind him of Emma in both ways –look and personality." I nod agree with Edward. Violet dose remind me of Emma –maybe that why we good friends. "Violet does not know right Mai?" David mumble to me broke my thoughts. I gasp, buried my face in David neck "can we go home, Dave?" I mumble at David's neck. I hear David laugh "and you don't want to be home…" I squeeze his neck with my arm little. "Home now" I said "Please!" I add. David look at me over his shoulder then nod after few minutes "okay… Edward? The keys are in my bag –the first pocket…" Edward walk forward, past David and me and unlock the door. He then push the door open wide and let us go through first.

David walk to the couch and softly put me down. "Meow!" Max jump up to the couch to my lap. Max begs me to scratch behind his ears by meow more. "Hey Max" I said softly to my kitten. I scratch his ears to his head then Max roll to his back so I scratch his stomach too. He closes his eyes, purred happily. "Silly kitty" I mumble. David disappear into the kitchen.

"What happen to Bella?" Edward asks across from me. I jump, **I forgot he was here.** "Your… wolf –right?" I nod "She home with Lilian and Matt." I look up at Edward. "Lilian always tell me, Bella howl at night because she miss me so must…" I look down "…and I miss them too…" I look up at him again realize what I just said "Bella I mean!" Edward nod understand what I mean.

Edward open his mouth to said something but didn't when David came back with water and the first-aid kit. "put your shirt up" I look at him wide eyes. I hear Edward stop breath, David sigh "Let me see your wound" David asks softly. I nod put my shirt up and David help when I wince in pain. My side have a purplish –blueish bruise so big –even worries my old wound was reopen and blood start to come out. Both boys gasp at my wound. "Oh… Mai!" David look sadly at me "you shouldn't train today! You should said something!" David grab a towel and wet with something in the brown bottle that does not have a name on it. When the wet towel touch my cut wound a quick hot pain shot me "OW!" I jump from my seat "That hurt!" I wince.

"Next time you should listen to me next." David said with small smrik on his face.

"You enjoy this, Dave!" I wince even more. David just laugh. "you laugh now –but I remember with you there six –you fell and cut you leg, Zane have to carrying to your house. You wince always back home even more when Zane clean your wound –you even cry!"

David face was red "N… No I was not cry!" David protest.

"Yes you were –Zane even have promise you some ice-cream After he finish!" David face was so bright –I laugh even Edward laugh hard "…you… have … your brother… promise you… so… ice-cream!" Edward died laugh on the floor. David face was so red in embarrass.

"you the one talk too –since your a big baby when it come to shot!" Edward stop laugh after that. His face was bright pink "That not true!" Edward protest face turning to pink to red. "huh –than why the nurse call for help –the next door room have little girl and she take the shot with scream or nothing-she was braver then you, Ed!" Edward face was bright red just like David few second ago –now David was laughing at Edward. "you …were …afraid …of …little needle!" I roll my eyes at them, **Boys!**

When David finish clean the and put some cream medicine on the make my skin cold off. Then he wrap my wound with band-aids. "there" he said pulling my hair back behind my ear. I blush that make him smile. "Take this" David give me to white pills.

"what is it?" I said looking at it. "Pain killer" David said simply. I nod take the pills to my mouth and swallow it. It only take five minutes for the medicine to work. My head feel weird and I'm get sleepy. I yawn. David laugh "I'll take it, it work?" I nod rubbing my eyes. I yawn again.

"Let her sleep now –after all the pain she been through." Edward said shake his head "I think I'll leave you two alone…" Edward raise and start walk to the door. He was right with or without the pain-killer I'm am every tired. "Bye Ed" I said sleepy. He only nod before he close the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

The next week I went back to school. The clock bam at 5:00am like always for train. David only let me running and target practices. Once we back at the apartment we shower and change and out of the door.

"you know…" **Here we go again!** "you not have to go to school –if you don't feel well today we came just go back to the apar…" I stop David by kiss him on the lip. "I'm fine Dave" I said after few minutes of kiss. David bit his lip but nod. He grab my hand then kisses softly "Come on –we going to be late!"

We were not late. We walk to the yard of Leaf Point Academy –student form 9th to 12th grade walking around with friend laughing and talk to one and another. The build was one of the five build in this academy. Three build are for upper class and the two are the lower class (1st -7th grade). Some of the middle school students go between upper and lower class seclude.

David holds my hand and we walk though the school yard. People stop talking to friend and stared at me and David. They whisper each other ears. David does not care about the whisper, but unlike him –I care about the whisper. I'm not like David, bold, quiet, tough guy, bad boy thing. I'm shy, quiet, girl that boys like take invent and girls like to pick on me but they wrong. I'm also loud and bold when I'm with my friends. We walk hand in hand when we heard a girl cry and run into me. She hug tightly that I cannot breathe. I wince because my side still hurt. "I'm so sorry!" she pulls back. Her blue eyes shine with tears. I look at the girl, not recognized who she is. Her hair is brown shoulder-length long, straight with bangs. Her face looks childish with wide eye straight nose and big lip but still teenage look. "Who are you?" I asks "do I know you?" I look at her confuse. I look up at David for help. He just shrugs his shoulder.

Her eye went even more wide –if that was impossible. "oh! You not remember me…" she start to cry again "No more cry –please!" I said "I was just play –Violet!" with that Violet just jumping up and down happily "You remember!" she yell over and over again. then she squeal when James grab her waist and spin her around. They kiss each other for long time –now I see why your friends are annoyed when me and David kisses. "Okay you two break it up!" Jordan shout walking with two or three guy behind her and her brother, Edward glare the boys behind her. "Mai! You back!" Jordan ran to me give me a huge hug. Then Violet john your hug. They hug me so hard I wince in pain both girls pull back mumble sorry to me. "you been gone for two or three months!" Jordan shout "I hope this boy" point to David "been take care of you _well_?" I nod, blushing when I know what she means.

"It good to see you well Mai" James said "Violet will not stop babbly about you for months!" James has his arm around Violet's shoulder, who blushes pink.

"Now the families are back together!" Violet said squeal again. Everyone nod agree with Violet.

"I really miss you Guy!" I said. everyone smile at me. "um… Jordan? Who are those guys?" I nod behind her.

"oh!" Jordan turn to her right "This is Thomas Jefferson" Thomas have black hair with green eyes. He nod hello. Jordan turn to her left "and this is…"

"Christopher" said the boy with dark brown hair with blue eye. He like Violet but have Edward and David's height. "Christopher Bloom –Violet oldest brother. I just came back for Spain and decide finish my study here at Leaf Point Academy." He smiles at us.

"I did not know Violet have brothers" David and I said at same time. Everyone on your group laugh at us. "Well two brothers" Christopher said "Tom here was with me at Spain and he decide to came to Leaf Point Academy with me too. Tom from Rome."

"It true" Thomas said with heave accent that make him more dark and mystery looking. "I like to travel and learn new thing. Christopher was my roommate and always talk about his beautiful little Violet" Thomas look at Violet "and his little brother Ash. I feel like I know them my whole life –I don't have brother or sister." "Awww that sad" all the girls in our group said. the boys glare at Thomas.

The bell ring meaning class is about to start. We all said good-bye to each other. But James and Violet look sad. They kiss each other then another and another to a long kiss. Jordan growl "Come on Romeo! Juliet have to go to class!" I laugh at James the way look the puppy eyes look was to funny. Violet smile she take my arm and three of us, David, Violet, and me, went to first period class. "Awww! Poor James!" I said still giggle.

XXXXXXXXX

By lunch I'm was hungry and I don't want to eat at the lunchroom –so we, Thomas, Jordan, Edward, David, Christopher, and me went to David and me secret room. when we all get there David open the door. I was laugh not pay anointment to where I was walking that I hit the back of David's hard back. "ow!" I rub my nose and forehead "What give?" David turn around face red. "David? are you okay?" I touch his forehead. He shake his head. His point behind him. I walk past him to see what happen. What I found is …Violet and James make-out –half naked! Violet was on top of the desk with no shirt or pants on –only bra and underwear on. And James was only wearing jean. My face was burning up.

"What the fuck are you doing with my sister?" Christopher shout angrily face all red. He grab James and pull him away from Violet. Violet shout her face all red. She tried to cover herself but fail. Jordan and I ran to her "David give me your jacket!" I order my boyfriend give me what I want. I put the jacket over Violet's shoulder. Us girls back up while the boys tried to break the fight. Christopher punch James' face leaving James' lip and nose bleed. James knee Christopher's stomach. Christopher moan in pain. Both James and Christopher fight back and forward with each punches and kicks. Thomas, Edward and David tried to stop them but they end-up have bruise and bleed nose or mouth.

"Stop It –stop it –STOP IT!" Violet shouts. She fell to her knee tears run down her face. Jordan kneels beside Violet. Violet sod in Jordan's shoulder "Stop it…" Violet mumbles. Jordan looks up at me "We have to stop them before something really bad going to happen…" I said she nod in agreement. "STOP FIGHTING!" I shout at the boys but of course the boys did not listen to me! I grit my teeth "I said –Stop IT!" I shout again.

Out of nowhere all five boys are separate. Like really split up! The boys fly backward and hit their back with walls, chairs, or desks. It was like some forces push the boys apart. The boys were wide-eye with shock or mouth wide open. I hear someone gasp right behind me. my mouth was drop to the ground. "Mai… Mai! Look at their hands!" David orders. Still wide mouth I look down and gasp. My hand was orange and red flame. Did I do that? I thought fear that I was the cost of this mess. "Did I do that?..." I tick off. I let the flame out off my hand before I look up at my friends…


	14. Chapter 13: Be Very Afraid

Chapter 13: Be Very Afraid

"How do you do that?"

"I…" I tick off not knowing how to example the others how that happen. I don't know why but my brown eyes stop at Edward's hazel eyes. Edward's eyes look the same way as few years back –cold, angry, hateful eyes. Tears fall from my eyes "I… I sorry…" I turn and run for the door. Leave the door open behind me.

"Mare!" David call for me "Mai!" I ran outside the school to the old tree that I use to go on my first time here. I stop breath hard. _What wrong with me? _My forehead on the bark of the tree, I heard foot step behind me "Mai!"

"Stay away from me David!" I shout cried more, my body shook with fear and angry. "Why this keep happen to me –and the people I love!" I turn at David "Huh David?" I snap at him. More tears run down my face –I cover my face with my hands. I feel arms around me then I feel him softly kiss my top head "Everything going be okay Mai –we have Mr. Mile to help us he may know what happen there." I look up at David with hopeful eyes. He nods with small smile "really Mai –we be okay…"

"We not okay!" David eyes went dark. I slap his arm "that not what I mean! –your whole right arm is bleed!" I look at it "you have cut on your forehead" I touch lightly at David's forehead. David closes his eyes and moan at my touch. "We should take you to the nurse office."

"Why go there –when I have my own nurse?" David's eyes are not dark any more –only bright with happiness and love. He have huge grin on his face. I blush "but I want to…" I did not finish my sentence when David kisses me. I can taste my salt tears.

"Your beautiful went you blush" David mumble on my lip. I blush again then heard someone clear the lung. We turn and my face when deep red but not as red as Edward angry face. Edward's eyes are harder and darker than I ever see. His voice was worries of all –cold hiss voice "I see you think less of us," I look down at my feet –feeling tears running down my face again. He yell at me "Some control you have over there –you nearly kill all of us in there…"

"That the last thing you should say to her" David said look at Edward with blank dark look. "After you said you love her" David adds with growl. I gasp look up at Edward with wide-eyes. But –why do I feel happy to heard Edward love me, even he said he hated me so why?... "She was died in front of us –you said you regard what happen back then –for what?" David said "to hurt her again –to what?" David snaps eyes dark with angry and jealous. Edward's face was red to green to pale white. Edward was holding his breath wide-eyes like me. He looks like a fright animal trap with his pray ready to attack.

I touch lightly at David's arm not dared look at Edward even I know he will watch us "David no…" I softly said to David. David looks at me –the darkness in his eye are gone replace by love and worrying. "You know me my whole life and my feel about you will not change… please stop this –before something bad going to happen. We can all go to Mr. Mile to ask him what wrong with me…" David opens his mouth but I just shook my head. I sigh closing my eyes "And Edward… I'm not lied about control my power –we been research for the past few years… the past is the past that how I make it this far." I look at Edward "If you still want be my friend –then act like one" then I said coldly to Edward "or stay out of my way!" I look back at David "we can ask Mr. Mile to meet us at the nurse office?" David nod.

XXXXXXXXX

"Mai! I heard what happen –are you kids okay?" Mr. Mile asks us, we all nod yes. Violet cleaning James wound, sit together while Christopher watch both them with a glare on James. I just glad they are dress and not naked! Jordan with her brother cleaning his wound while the other nurses tried to clean Thomas and Christopher's wound. –And me, I was with David Band-Aid his wound arm but first I clean his wound. David winces like everyone in this room dose. "Maybe later we get ice-cream after this –like old time?" I mumble to him. I see him smile "Next to the park at Main Street?" David asks I laugh shake my head yes.

"Mai!" I turn my head at Mr. Mile "What happen there?" I look at my friends and David then look down. I sigh closing my eyes "I think I can move stuff with my mind…" I chock think I sound stupid.

"You have –what –like telekinesis power?" Mr. Mile asks.

I nod "they all see it… they why we here…" Mr. Mile look around the room just realize we no alone. He fix his glass and clean his throat "Is it true?" Mr. Mile asks in his teacher voice. The nurses leave the room.

There were all nods in this room. But violet shakes her head no "my face was cover in Jordan's shoulder… I was…" Mr. Mile nod understand. "And who this Jordan?" he ask.

Jordan walk to him straight forward "I'm Jordan Rose" Jordan said with boldness. Mr. Mile turn on his charm and grab Jordan's hand then kiss "Jordan Rose" Mr. Mile repeat "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl like yourself" Mr. Mile said softly to her. Jordan just move her hand away from him "The boys were fight that what the whole mess started" Jordan roll her eyes "Boys are stupid and away will be boys" she mumble.

"HEY!" the boys shout at Jordan. But she just wave her hand at them "whatever" Jordan mumble. Mr. Mile look shock at Jordan reaction –don't get me wrong but Mr. Mile was one of the handsomest (male) teacher in this school –young early twenty with sandy brown hair with dark brown eyes to die for. I or no one ever seen Mr. Mile with his glass off if he did I bet he be more handsome then before. "Mr. Mile?" Jordan said sweetly with her men-eating smile. "If we done I like to go back to helping Edward?" with that she walk away without Mr. Mile answer. He eyes dark with hunting thoughts. I feel my whole body shiver. What was that for? "Ow!" David winces. I jump my thoughts back to the past "sorry" I mumble to David. I look down see his cut was deep than I think what the desk that sharp to cut his arm? I stop what I was doing. I put the cloth on the table next to with the other medicine stuff. My hands lightly move up and down over David's wound. I did not realize he was watching me, David look down at what I was doing "Mai –no!" everyone look at us wondering what happening.

"It okay Dave…" I said, lightly touch his forehead. His cut on his forehead disappear under my touch. I hear gasp behind me. Mr. Mile clear his throat "…Yes Mai can heal people and herself… but that come with a price –her power are not limit" Mr. Mile take off his glass then rub his eyes "if she use too must power she'll go into this positions when she get sick…"

"That not that bad –is it?" Thomas said with his deep Rome accident.

"No …it bad –her sickness is not normal kind…" Mr. Mile said "… she cannot breath normally, she scream when you touch her –her body act like every bone in her body is broken or on fire. she cannot move because of that. And when she survives this _it_ does not leave without signature on her." Everyone stay quiet looking at Mr. Mile then at me. "What signature?" Edward asks with concern in it.

"It will be easier if…" his glass back on again Mr. Mile look at me "Mai?" I nod. I take my jacket off then my shirt. I put my hair to the side to show my swirls tattoo on my side back to my right arm –which I was tried to hide. My outline angel wing right in the middle of my upper back is exposing to everyone. Everyone gasp wide-eyes at my body. I look down –not dare look at anyone eyes –but at David's hand and how his hand wrap around my hand. I squeeze his hand I feeling safe with him around.

"How?" Edward asks break the silence in the room. I heard footstep behind me. then I feel a lightly hand trail along the line of my tattoo on my back. "How?" Edward repeats the words again. I look up turn up to Edward's hazel eyes. We look at each other, his eyes are not hard like an hour ago –they are soft and bright just like few years back before all the crazy mess. I still feel David's hand squeeze my hand hard remind me he was here to watch us.

"WE do not know" Mr. Mile said in the matter-fact tone. "The first time _it_ happen –she was out of it for week or two… then _this_ show up." Mr. Mile said "the wing on her back does not go away. Mai?" I was the first to break our staring "huh?" I look at Mr. Mile.

"You can put your shirt back on" I nod, blush while I put my shirt back on. Edward smile. I smile back. My emotions are everywhere with Edward angry, sad, happy …and love? What –love! I start to think how it feel to have Edward's lip on my… I shake my head tried to get the thought out off my head.

XXXXXXX

"Okay class!"

All head turn to the front of the field to Coach. My classmates and I are outside the field it warm and breeze. The class stay quiet wait for Coach to tell your lesson for today. After the nurse office –the nurse tell the boys if they want, they can leave school for the rest of the day –or– they can stay at school if they want, but they cannot do an physically activity… like Gym! James, Thomas and Christopher leave school to rest, and James leave to "rest" with Violet. I tell her to be careful and call me for anything. she nod okay but I was not convince. Edward tell me he check on them after school or anything he'll tell the nurse he going home so he rest and check on them. So Edward –and David stay school. We finish all your class and gym was the last two class of the day. David and Edward have to sit for 2hours of classes (Make it hour and 45 minutes). Coach's told us to run three laps and whistle, GO! I start jogging around the field daydream –not focusing what going on around. Then it happens…

**One minute I was outside jogging then I was in this hallway in this big mansion or castle. I look around to see if anyone is here but not one. It every dark in here but my vision is fine like it was daylight not night. I look around one more time before I decide to walk around here** **but… **_**where is here?**_ **I walk forward tried not to make noises.** _**Where am I?**_ **The hallway looks creep but nice in the same way.** **I walk five step then I stop… there was a door in front of me**. _**What the?**_ **I look around to see if my mind** **is playing treats with me –I walk around to only found the thing on solid wood. **Open it…** I jump when I hear a voice "Hello!" I hate when my voice squeal when I fright.** Open it… **IT said again in a softly voice like wind talking to me –a ghostly wind voice... **open it…** I hesitance turn the knob then open the door. I walk in slowly. My hands down to my sliver stick… come**!...** something pushes me in and close the door behind me. I fall on my knee. I grab my weapon from my hiding place –long sliver and ready to fight for emery. When I look up I was some type of ball room. Grey and brown wall, long rip curtains on the window. Old table cover in white sheet. The rooms have one huge staircase that split in two on the top floor. It reminds me of one of the Russia old ballroom in a castle. When I at the top floor I found two huge pictures…**

**One of the pictures was a teenage girl with long blonde curly hair. Her face was like an angel, olive skin, pink lips –her cheek is shy of pink and round and her nose is straight. She remind me of Taylor Swift in one of her music video… love story? I squint my eye and walk closer to her huge picture. I look up at her arm and shoulder when I see a pretty flower –a blue flower on her shoulder with swirls run down and around her arm …**_**like my**_** (Well not the flower part). I look back up to her face her eyes are bright sapphire blue like her flower.**

**I turn to the next picture right next to the other to another female. She have messy –but straight bright red hair, her lips is also pink. Her skin is pale white make her green eyes pop-out more. this girl did not smile like the other –she look serious and ready for something… the thing catch my attention is her wings… but no tattoos? **

**I walk back to the central of the floor look back and forth between these two pictures. They both look pretty pictures …no beautiful is the right word not pretty. But I cannot put my finger….**

"**You're here…" I gasp, swing my weapon to my right ready to fight whoever is behind me –but I stop and gasp again. I tighten my hold of my stick so hard my hand when white hope I wake up out here. It the girl in the picture but her skin is not olive but pale white that make her more beautiful. I look into those blue sapphire eyes. "Mai…" she whispers my name softly like wind.**

"**you" I said " –you the voice who take me here!" my voice shake. Weapon still tighten in hand ready to fight. "Why?" I ask.**

**She looks at me for few minute. She tilts her head letting her curly hair fall over her face. The way she look at me make the hair on the back of my neck raise –I walk back a step. Her eyes wide and she laugh at my action. I shiver at the sound of her laugher the when she laugh have something not right about …something –bad. She stop laugh "Do you know what you are?" she asks "or this place –or why this happening to you?" she slowly smile at me in a creepy way. I gasp my eyes wide I take another step back. I cannot even talk my voice just shut down. "Then you're my…" she said softly hiss voice but her mouth did not move. She leans forward like she going to walk but intend she was right behind me in the blink of an eyes. What the –how she do that! I turn around to face her. My mind scream run! "you look tired maybe you should sit –down?" She put her hand on my chest and lightly push me but her strength was so strong she push hard send me fly across the ballroom. The ballroom! My back hit the wall and my front hit the floor. I moan in pain. My eyes half close I watch her quickly magical in front of me she knee right in front of me. Her brightly sliver-blue eye look in to my brown eye. I feel my mouth moving but no sound can out but I know she know what I mean "What are you?..."**

"**you have all lot to learn, Mai. Before death come for you and takes us trap us in this place again… death have plans for you and it's come fast…" she talk but her mouth is not move again. I close my eyes and let darkness take me but before that I hear her whisper "you need to know –before it too later… before **_**she**_** comes… and everything to love will be gone" …**

… "Mai?" I hear a voice whisper my name. I feel someone hand on me. I open my eyes but I cannot see –my first reaction is to grab _it_ throat and squeeze hard as I can. I turn our body I hear we land on the floor my knee hurt for hitting the floor. "Ma…" it chock but before I can said anything my eyes are back in focus. I gasp horror at what I doing. My hand right way leave Edward's throat. I quickly got off of him my back hit to the wall I start to breath hard. Edward on his knee rubbing his neck, couching. It was like I'm back at my past, in New York, my old school. The fire –the nurse –burn skin…. I got up ready to run but stop by Edward "No! –don't leave, Mai! It not your fault –it my!"Edward tightly holds my wrist "Don't leave me again" Edward said softly. My heart start to beat, I look down not move. I tried to control my breathing when it back to normal I start to walk back to bed. Edward did not let go of my wrist until he think I will not runaway again. but during those moment I was happy he did not let go of my wrist. He hesitance change holds to my wrist to my hand, he laced his finger in to my and stay that way for long time. I look down not know what to do.

"What happen to you?" I jump at the sound of his voice. He tightens his hold again. I squeeze back at him leading him know I'm not leaving. I shake my head not knowing what happen to me either. Image flash through eyes I shake my head away the image. _Who was she?_ _And who is __**she**__?_ Too most questions and no answer, my head start to hurt. I moan in pain rubbing my temple with the intertwined hand. Edward let go my hand and brush my hair away from my face. "Are you okay? Do you want the nurse?" he asks but I shake my head no. "Okay –but it happen again –I will get the nurse –got it?" I smile remember the last time he said that to me.

"Okay" I whisper back. Hand still on my face I look up at him. He blush in embarrass when I catch him stared at me. My eyes fell at his neck. Edward's neck was turning purple–bluish bruise, red hand print angrily show on his neck. My hand went up lightly touch his wound neck "I'm sorry…" I whisper to him. He keep close eye on me for any sign. His hand left my face back to my hand. My face feels cold without his hand there. Edward hand covers my hand "It not…." I shake my head at him "Mai…" I still shake my head at him. His jaw is thigh I can see the outline of his jaw. I lean forward –Edward jump "What are doing?"

"Relax" I mumble. Both hand around his neck I heal everyone bruise on his neck. The thing that surprises me was after heal Edward's neck I did not move my hand intend I lightly kisses his neck. Edward held his breath close his eyes and moan in pleaser. I kiss up his neck to his jaw, his nose, his forehead, and back again I brush my lip to his. Then the next my back was on the bed that I was slept few minutes ago, Edward on top of me kisses me. Both of our emotion way everywhere on our kisses –happy, sad, anger, love… my mouth was beg for him to let me in. He opens his mouth wanting the same thing I want. My hand went up to his hair while his hand up and down my body. I forgot how we end up kisses each other or how I got here. _Remember… death is coming…_ my eye open wide, _oh gosh!_ Like cold water hit my face, I push Edward off of me.

Edward looks at me worrying and confuses "Mai?" he was breath hard from our kisses. His cheek was flush, eyes bighting with lust. I cover my face with my hand, _what have I do?_ "Mai?" I just shake my head not move my hand away from my face. "Is it because of _him?_" Edward asks I only nod yes. He deeply sigh.

"where is he?" I ask softly. Moving my hand away my face little,_ why he not here with her? Does he love her or not? Oh god_… I feel sick to the stomach just think about him. "is he okay?"

Edward jaw tighten look at me with so must pain. He looks around look at anything but her, his eyes sad. He sigh hand though his hair, messy around with it. He take a deep breath look at her "May, we need to talk"

XXXXXXXXX

Tears run down my eyes. my throat burn and all I want is to wake. I want to lead down close my eyes and wake out of this nightmare. I cover my head in my hands and sob. Edward put me in his lap hold my tightly while I sob in his shoulder not care how we kisses few minutes ago. He pat my back smooth my hair out of my face. "Everything going be okay…" Edward mumbles in my ear. I shake my head no at him. _No everything is not okay –everything is gone…_ I sob loud and long. My heart is broken …forever.

The sky is grey. The sky start cry to sadness like everything in this valley. The happy children who play, no longer sing, run around, they are nowhere to being see. The shops are close for who know how long. Everything is death –the valley is death just like our king is death. My Grandpapa is death. Even worse my boyfriend –my best friend –my other half –is gone. _David…_The wound in my heart will never recover…

_**Death is coming… stop it before it too later… stop it before everyone you love is gone… **_


	15. Chapter 14: Leave Me Alone!

Chapter 14: Leave Me Alone!

_**Death is coming… stop it before it too later… stop it before everyone you love is gone… **_

* * *

><p>Tears still run down on my eyes on the day of Grandpapa Ethan's funeral. I was back at our (well use to be) apartment. All my stuffs was already pack and already at my new apartment, all of the happy memorize of both me and David together will be gone forever in this apartment after I leave today. I'll miss David. I'll miss feeling of him kisses me or the way he hold me or wake up in his arm and his smile that I will not see ever again. Worse of all I'll miss is his love for me. Today my hair is wavy and down. My makeup is the usual smoky eye and pink lip. I was wearing a black long sleeve dress that shows little of my shoulders and parts of my top breast. The dress hug my body showing off my curvy figure the dress also makes my breast look bigger. And black peep toes pump also, of course, the necklace my Grandpapa give me is on my neck. But I don't care what I look like –today was not about me –today was about how kind, love, strong leader man we lose and will remember all the good things he did for us. Today was about the death of our King –King Ethan Armstrong… my Grandpapa.<p>

_Knock, knock! _

I walk to the door zombie like. I lead on the door frame look down the floor my eyes were not in focus. When I open the door Edward was wearing a suit like me it was all black. And black sneaker shoes. He look so hot in that outfit but I'm too upset to comment him or smile at him. "Mai" I nod hello, I open the door wider to let him inside. "Are you ready?" He asks me softly. I nod "let me get my keys…" I blankly said.

"Okay take your time." I nod walking to our use to be room. I went to the nightstand with a picture of me and David smile happy at the camera. I push the picture down so I could not see it. I grab my keys and leave the room for maybe be the last time…

XXXXXXXXXX

When me and Edward arrive, Edward was holding my hand to support me. When we at the front enter doors I squeeze his hand before let go and walk ahead of him. Everyone turn bow their head at me in respect and said 'sorry for your lose princess' some were shock to see me awake. I walk with my head high up showing no weakness. I walk to the front where Uncle Mike, Uncle Luke and Matthew are –the last few member of the Armstrong family. Matthew turns his head at me when he sees me. Tears run down his eyes he ran to me with arm wide open "Mai!" he hug me tightly at my waist "I thought you die too…" he cry. I forgot how young this boy is and he already lost his mother and father at the same time and Grandpapa Ethan was the closely thing he have to his mother –is now gone. I hug him back "shh…shh" I rub his back move his hair back and whip tears off his face "shh… now we need to be strong –for the people, that what Grandpapa Ethan will do." Matthew nods his head. I lead my hand out to him and he takes it. We both walk to our spot with head high up. Uncle Mike and Luke look shock to see me awake "Mai?..." I nod my head "but the doctor said they will tell us when you awake… how you know?"

I nod my head "Edward tell me" I said softly. "Uncles –what happen when I was _asleep_?" Both of them look at each other. "Later Mai –maybe tomorrow? … but now we focus on this funeral first?" Uncle Mike said sadly. I nod walk next to Uncle Luke with Matthew between us.

All I have to do is go through the funeral ceremony follow by the memorization party later the day through night then I get some answers to my unsolved questions. The priest came at that moment holding a huge bible book, behind him was men in black holding a huge coffin that was cover in a royal red sheet with the Armstrong family crest on it. There was people singing um in the a deep sad way, softly piano play under the people singing –it was sad music. Flower petals falling down on top of the coffin. There was people sobbing some were bow to hide the tears in their face. Some let them show tears. When the priest at the front of the front of the church with the coffin in place he talk –saying prays. "We here today to honor a man –a man who have pride in this valley and it people in it…" on and on he talk but I zone-out still not want to believe that two of the men I love is gone. And now the people have no King –who will fill Grandpapa Ethan row as King? I was supports to be the next queen after Grandpapa Ethan but… I'm not ready to be queen and far too young to be one. Without a King or Queen this valley will be in war or even worse… "I like to have _Prince Matthew_ to come up here to said his final word to King Ethan Armstrong" the priest said.

Matt walk up to the stage where the priest was stand few seconds ago … "There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know. Family means too much and friends too… life is too short too put-off the one you love the most. There is nothing in the world so painful as to lose the one you loved…" my eyes burn from hearing Matt speech , I know it short but in few word I know how broken he is… "My Grandpapa -our king –was the best man we all can ask for. He bring happiness to this valley and to traveler or outsider who came here, he welcome them with open arms. Even when we all against it but Grandpapa Ethan know best –making our valley the strongest in this country. Grandpapa even found our future Queen here and my sister who she thinks he was crazy, to believe she will lead our valley like he did with in the heart…" I jump when I feel two hand on both side of my shoulders. When I look up both of my uncle, who was not look at me but at Matthew, have smile on their face. Tears run down my face, They believe in me –even I don't they do. But I was not ready to Queen. I was too young even Grandpapa Ethan, who ruler even young than I am, have a lot to teach in his longer years of ruler so I can be great Queen like he was as King. "… I love you Grandpapa -for everything you did for us… said hi to mother for me." with that Matthew walk back to his seat while priest when back talking. When Matthew get closer to me he stop look at me "Mai… your cry" I touch my face forgot I was cry after the last part of his speech. "what happen to be strong?"

I laugh softly. Messy his perfect comb hair "Well, Matthew,… I don't know" he smile at me with big wide, all teeth show smile. I smile back at him.

"Mai?" Matthew asks lowing his voice "how was my speech? Is it too much?" I laugh softly, shaking my head no. "I miss him…" Matthew said.

"I know" I hug Matthew "we all do"

"I know… but I miss _him_ –David…"

I feel tears running down my eyes for just hearing _his name_. I hug my step little brother tightly "I miss him too" I choke out…

Song start play and more flowers petals flying down Beautly. One by one each person with a flower walks up to the coffin and drop the flower next to Grandpapa. When it was my turn I kiss my flower and whisper softly only to Grandpapa, _**Thank you for everything –I will not let you down… I love you old man**_, then I drop my flower right next to his hands.

XXXXXXXX

At the memory party in the King's old mansion everyone was standing and talking to one and the other. Some tried to talk to me but I shake my head no or I said "sorry but I want be alone". But some are stupid and every annoying do not get the mean of "no talking" or "alone". It got to the point that I walk away from them, outside at the garden with my drink in hand.

At the balcony I walk to the barrier and look down at the garden. There are stone stairs with stone barrier all the way down to the arbor the entrance to the maze, the wall of the maze are bright green bushes with white perfect roses flowers at the end of the maze there is another arbor but with vines covering around the metal and more white roses, that lead to the garden. The garden was beautiful with a path of beautiful colorful flowers right behind the borders. The path take you to the lake with a small island and a seven feet long bridge that connect with the small island. On the island there was at big cherry blossom tree next to the tress is a garden swing to sit on. I start to walk leaving the sound of chatting and music behind me.

"Where are you going?"

I groan loudly to let him know how annoy he being "Ed…leave me alone!" I did not bother to turn around when I said that to him. I start to walk down the step hoping he stay but knowing Edward Rose –he –will –not!

"You know the party is _this_ way?" Edward said right next to me, using his thumb to point behind him. He has the stupid smile on his face so I know he joking. I sigh deeply and nod at him. We continued walk down the step in silence when we at the beneath Edward stick his hand out to help with the few last step but I slap his hand away "gosh! Just help." He rubs his hand like I hit it harder. I roll my eyes at him. I know I act like at total bitch but _hello_! –my Grandpapa is death and my boyfriend is death too. _**David**_… just think of him made me want to cry all over again. I stop walking and by doing that Edward bum in to me and fall down to the ground. "What? Why did you stop?" Edward asks. I ignore him and look at the mazes enters. The arbor was cover in bushes so it bland in the walls of bush. At day light it looks peaceful but in night time it look like someone was going get you. It creepy look with dark shadows play mind games with you drive you crazy. "Are you going?" I asks softly. Edward cringe at the sound of my voice. I have a small smile on my face "What? Scary to go in?" I add with tease "Some man you are… pussy." I giggle. The air was not that cold or too hot but warm breeze come though the mazes enter. I like the feeling of the wind blow my hair, it was nice to be alone in this garden… all most.

"Pussy? PUSSY!" Edward shout "I show you who Pussy!" Edward start to run in the maze. About six feet in the maze Edward stop and shout "Mai? Which way to the exit?" There way three path ways (left, right median) in front of him. Without said a word I take the Right Path. In few second I feel his arms around my body and he pull me back. I lost balance but I did not fall because of Edward's arm was holding me straight. "WHAT!" I snap at him tried to shake my way out of his arms.

Edward just buried his face between my neck and shoulder . "Are you should?" It was hard to focus because of his breathing. I bit my mouth from letting a moan come out. I still remember the felts of his lip on my skin. "What if you are wrong ? what if we lost?" he mumble.

"We will not"

"How you know?"

"Because I grew up here!" I snap at him. "I was here long then you …I know the way because …" I did not finish my sentence. Edward move his head up look at me. "Grandpapa Ethan show _me_" then add softly "then I take David here all the time …even when we kids, we play games here –when I came back this place I have "babysitter" watch me it was our secret hiding place to be alone. No babysitters or parents." My eyes burn just talks about it. I feel his arm loosing, let go of me. "Sorry" Edward said softly at my back. I just nod not looking back at him. I start walking without another word. When I get to another left and right path I turn right again. I know Edward was still behind me but it still shock me when he spoke " Hey… Mai? Why you leave –how did you get here?" I turn left then as quickly I turn right. "Mai?" Edward said confuse.

"What!" I snap turn around to face him. But he not there. _**Opps!**_

"Mai!" I walk back then turn left (if I right he must have walk straight) when I see three path way I shout "Ed!" I wait for few second before I shout again "Edward!... ED!"

_Creek!_

I turn around tried to figure it out what that sound came from "Ed?" in coroner of my eyes I saw at tall figure with blond hair taking the left path. I turn around "Ed?" then I ran "Edward! –you going the wrong!" I follow him "Ed!" he turn lefts to rights then I lost him –for while until I found him in the end zone with nowhere to turn. His head was bow down and his back was to me but something does not feel right. I was breathing hard and my feet hurt from the heels I'm wearing. I start walk toward him my hand reaching out "Ed?"

Then something or someone hit me, how I know? Maybe because of "Watch out!" came at me the way my body going to hit the ground was going to hurt but something turn me so I land on top of him. But I still hit my head at his hard chest "Ow!" I rub my head groan ever more "watch where you going?"

"I'm blind"

"Right –jackass!" I shout "where have you been? I was look for you!"

"Funny that was I look for you!" Edward said "you disappear!" He shouted at me.

"Not my fault that you got lost… at less I came back _for you_!" I was seat up top of him look down at him with narrowed eyes and Edward was look up at me with a blank face. I cross my arm and look away from him "and buy-the-way how you do that?" he raise his brow at me I sigh "you were in-front of me right…" I point at the spot where he was few minute ago "there" he blink turning his head where I point. He shake his head "nope" he pop the p. "I was following your voice that lead me right to here… right behind you" I blink at him then blush for think it was him but it was my imagination right? Is it a good thing or bad thing? Bad! Edward got up to a sitting position without moving me. one of his hand was on the back of my head and his leading toward me. he have that look on his face "Ed…" I whisper.

"you look beautiful when you blush…" his lip brush on my lip. I still remember the feeling of his lip on my and the taste of him. "No…" I tried to said but intend I moan. "you can stop me or said no, May…" he told me, I tired but his lip were on me and I forget what was happening. Only his lip on my lip, my arms around his neck, his arm around my waist pull us closer and the other hand on my back head. Our kiss was like the last time, Hungry and love, and I'm so hungry. Ed was the first to break our kiss tried to breath while I kiss his neck. He moan loud "Mai…" he moan again. I bit his ears then his lower lip tease it. Then we went back to kiss. In the end I was the one who stop this make-out session. Ed groan look at me with puppy eyes. I laugh got up "came on or you get left back again." I said.

"I want to stay here!" Ed said not moving his spot "with you" he looking at me softly with a smile on his face. I blush then said "then people will wonder where I'm am then people think I'm died."

"The better I get you to myself." I blush even more. Edward growl got up grab my face with both hands and kiss me. I moan then make him kiss me harder "you make me crazy when you blush"

"Then stop making me blush, Ed." I feel him smile on my lip. I start to giggling "are we drunk?"

"Maybe or maybe not." I push him playfully but that end my butt was on the ground I laugh at myself and Edward laughing with me.

XXXXXXXXX

We were holding hand on the bridge waking to the cherry tree, the whole time Edward have a smile on his face. We walk to the swing to sit down. Edward has his arm around me while I lead my head at his shoulder. Edward buried his head in my hair, I feel him smile. "Is it true?" I ask after few minutes of quietly remember the day I heard someone said "that you love me?" I feel his smile grow wider "yes." He whispers to me.

"Then why…" I feel his smile disappear he look at me "why did you hated me?"

Ed close his eyes, sigh then he rubbing his face with his hand to his hair. He looks at me with soft lovely eyes that make my stomach do the flip. His eyes hazel on my brown but he look always right-way playing with his necklace…

"You still have that?" I ask changing the topic knows he will not answer. Edward confusing looks at me "Your necklace?" I point at his hands. The necklace have a silver snake chain with four charms, one of the charm have a big circle with swirls that make it look like a shield around the M. the second charm was a silvery-gold-ish mask with red on it. The last two charms are black sword and shield. _**That new**_ I thought "I never see that before –is it new?" I ask. "The sword and shield?" then add "May I?"

Ed nod take the necklace off his neck. "You know –you are the first girl to actually see this necklace?" he hand me the necklace but before my hand touch it Ed pull back

I groan "Ed!"

"May" Ed like to call me that just because Mai and May are most spell the same way and my birthday is at May first.

" I will not drop and I will not steal or broken it!" I groan again I held my hand up "I promise … you can trust me." I please him with my eyes he sigh hand me the necklace. Edward eye me while I look at the charms when I see the M circle, I study the charm rub my thumb around it softly "what the M stand for?"

"My Mom name…" he said his Mother's name softly "… Melanie …"

"That beautiful name I bet she beautiful too? I never met your Mom or hear about her…" I shut my mouth and hand him his necklace back feel stupid for saying stupid thing at will make Ed upset… **_but you not suppose to love Edward –you're in love with David!_** David. His name was like a splash of water hit my face. "I shouldn't be here" I said quickly got up from the swing.

"What! –Mai!" Edward tried to grab my arm but I shake it away "Mai!"

"Leave me alone!" I snap "I shouldn't being doing this! –I love David, Ed…" tear running my eyes blocking my sight. Ed came closer said smooth words to clam me down "No!" I push myself out of Edward's arm ignore the warm feel "No!" I repeat "you glad he died so you can have me all to yourself! You hated him!" Edward eyes when wide then I remember back at the maze what he said "you hated him for being with me all the time I can see the hated in your eyes! You hated to see me happy with him the only way I can be happy is with YOU!" I shout the last word at him.

"…Mai…" Edward was too shock to said a word "No! you wrong I don't feel that way – I will never take advantage of you like that –yes maybe I did feel that way at first but it change everything !" Edward grab my arm again "You change Mai –I change!"

"Let go of me!" I shout tried to shake my way out.

"No –not after you clam down and I'll …" I knee him in the stomach "I said let me go!" I shout hitting the side of his face. I ran not looking back at him or slow down, my heels were off and I running with my bare feet when I was in the maze I stop realize I have no clued where am I. "ED!" I shout

* * *

><p><em>Grandpapa is died. who will be the new King... or Queen?<em>

_Mai still love David! _

_What happened to them? _

_Is Mai love Edward? Or she still with David even he death?_

_Sorry for not up dated the story faster! This week I will put my new story_ Ture Name! _Characters and summary will be post it in my account. please -please! share your thoughts about this story so I know you guys like or not... tell me what will you guys like or not like. it help me think for the next chapter and future chapter. And read my new story!_


	16. Chapter 15: Worse Nightmare Came True

Chapter 15: Worse Nightmare Came True

_I running with my bare feet when I was at the_ maze_ I stop realize I have no clued where am I. "ED!" I shout._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Rose pov.<strong>

I kneel to the ground but I still haven't let go of her until she punch me at my side face that when I let her go. The pain she bring in me hurt so most. I thought the day she left was pain but I was wrong this was pain, real pain, emotional pain. When she said I was happy to see David gone that I have her all to myself -that was true! But deep inside of me tell me that was wrong when she wake up and kiss me I was happy the feeling of her lip the taste of her. My head tell me **NO No no she in love with David!** But my body tell me another story –it feel right! And again at the maze I realize that I still love her. I did not know I was jealous of David or the look I give him. Now hear it…

She hit so hard that I when out-cold at the ground but before I was out I hear her voice and it sound sacred "ED!"

XXXXXXXXX

_Wake up_

I start get conscience then I feel something poking me at my rib. I groan in pain my eyes are shut tightly not want to open. One side of my face is cold while the other side is hot and hurt and my stomach hurt so most more. I start to curve into a tight ball.

"Wake up!"

I open my eyes when I can see I saw a blonde girl with blue eyes. She look like about my age or Mai's… "Mai!" I said sitting up straight too fast which is a bad idea. My head hurt and everything I see start to spin. All the memorize came back to me like slap in the face.

"You must go –before it too late!" She groan grabbing my upper arm with no problem then add "before the person you love is death…"

"What?..." I shake my arm away from her "what did you mean "before too late" –you don't even know me or my lover –I don't know you! Who are you?" I said

"You do not know me now –but in the future you will…" with that she turn and go but before she disappear she said something that set me on the edge "…I know you are a _hunter_ and I know your true name…" she smile at me then gone. She disappears into thin air with no sound or marks that said she was here. I was standing there for while, and then I remember what she said that got me to move. I ran to the out of the island with all the strong I have. I ran into the maze without think I turn left to right or right to left, I look at every corner, I did not know how I know but something tells me Mai is still here crying or in trouble. The maze see different when I was with Mai the feels was calm, sweet but now I feel there something there watch me or ready to attack. _**Crazy –right?**_ I turn to a corner then stop. My worse fear came true. Everything around me stop, no sound came from anywhere. I eyes will not stop staring.

There was a guy a tall guy between nineteen and twenty blonde hair and he holding… MAI! Her eyes are close her head was tilt back and he giving her his blood. "Mai!" I whisper in fear. He stop what he doing and turn his head at me, his eyes were gold. He let go of Mai the way she hit the floor was the same way back at the club few months ago. Her hair was covering her face expose her neck show teeth mark. "your vampire…" I hiss "you the one who did this to her."

"I can here not to hurt anyone …"

"you hurt her!" I shout angrily .

"I'm to complain her memories to remember who she really is." He said.

"_what?_" I was shock at what I'm hearing "Memories? Who …she…?" the vampire look at something at my neck and his eyes when wide. _**Shit!**_ My hand when into my pockets where my wood daggers is. And I, hope, my face was blank and clam I wait what the vampire going to said or do.

"That necklace…" vampire boy said "that mask –that M… that not possible… _you the one who kill my people_!" the vampire look down at Mai _**NO not her –stay away from her! **_mythoughts scream in my head _**Do something! **_My jaw went tight with fear and angry. "you not going to kill her!" he hiss bending down to Mai.

"No!" as quickly I can I ran straight at the vampire. We both fall to the ground but I stab him in the lower stomach before we hit the ground. I got off the ground with dagger still in the vampire I went to Mai. I move her hair out of her face. My breath stop when I see how pale she is, her tan is gone. Her cheek was pale only her lip is bright color. Her eyes brow and lash was looking ever blacker. "Mai…" I whisper to her "you monster!" I shout angrily turn around at him but only found him gone. _**Damn it!**_ My thoughts shout. _**What am I'm going to do now?**_

**Mai Heart Pov.**

I groan in pain, my head and body hurt like hell. I have not felt this must pain since… the club. I froze when something groans right next to me, holding me tightly at my waist, breathing at my hair. I only move my eyes to the side then slowly my head… I scream bloody mary.

He open his eyes fast get out of bed fast and look around like someone ready to attack, when he see no one was there he look at me with concern. I look at him… he was wearing his necklace from last night I know this because his was shirtless and he was wearing pant from last night. Edward turn pink in embarrass then turn red. I was in a seating position and I follow where his eye go… look down, _**and I wish I have not**_, I did not realize that I… that I was naked! I scream, cover my upper body "What happen! I cannot remember last night!" I shout at him. Edward cover his eyes and only look down, which that was bad idea because when he look down he saw my bra! "oh god! –was I been reap!" I shout tears run down my face. I feel betrayal by him after everything.

His eyes went wide in surprise by my shouting comment "No!" he shout then chocked then recover "I'd never reap you –I will not do that to you, Mai!"

"Then example this!" I shout start to sob.

"Mai…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I sob harder bring my knee to my chest.

"YOU WERE DRUNK!"

"What!"

He sigh rubbing his eyes, "you were drunk… someone must have give you a drink at the party." He look at my face with caring eyes "you left early and I ask your uncles and Lilian but no one know where you are –so I look for you…"

"Then why I'm naked in bed?"

Edward face was red again "when I found you I take you home –to your apartment. You start take your clothes off and walking naked" _**oh my god!**_ My face turn bright red like Ed "–you cried when I will not sleep with you on bed. You start to take my shirt off and I –no sex!" Ed add quickly after he see me tears running down again. "I just cover you before lead down right next to you. I just did not bother to put my shirt back on again." Ed finish his story looking little nerves at me.

"Where is my dress?" I ask

Edward was take back but tried to recover. _**Too late!**_ I thought still not believe his story. "um…" he put his hand under his chin, "I don't know." Ed said "you throw it somewhere."

"Give me your shirt" Edward raise his eyebrows "no you idiot! I'm not sitting here all day –naked –while I have other things to do!" I said. he nod once then looking for his shirt while he doing that I look down to make sure I was wearing underwear. _**Yup –I am wearing underwear! Thank god!**_ When he find it he throw it at me. I put it on and button up but not all of it. I got off the bed and start to walking the bathroom. Like nothing ever happen just now… I just wish it was true. Not long after I past Ed, I start get dizzy my head start to hurt again. I clasped down to my knee, "Mai!" Ed shout shock that I fell.

XXXXXXX

"How you feel?" Ed ask

"Do you have to be in the bathroom will I'm _naked_?" I ask.

He laugh "I'll take it as a yes." He laugh ever more, "beside you behind the shower curtains and I make it sure you're okay." He stop laugh let silent take over the room.

After my legs give out, Edward put me up take me to the bathroom think I'm going to vomit –and he was right. He pat my back and hold my hair away from my face. I moan in pain the burning ache in my throat hurt so most and the headache was ten time worse than the last time it happen. My back hit the wall after I finish vomit I close my eyes for few second I feel a single tear run down my face. Ed hand touch my face, wipe the tear away. I moan again but not sure from what –pain, pleasure, sad, angry? I hear him walk to the tub turn the water to the right temperature for me, "right –can you get in the tub on your own?" he ask me. I nod "good –call if you need help" with that he leave the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks again seating the other side of the tub on cold floor. Even with the curtain between us I'm still embarrass at what happen. "Mai … May?" I can still tell he worry about me –even sound scary, thinking I'm mad at him. I slide more in the water covering my nose and mouth makes bubble noise. My body feel relax in the water, the steam make my head feel little better.

"Ed?" I said use his nickname to let him know I'm not mad at him. "can you bring me some pain killer –and tea?" I asks.

"sure" he said getting the message. I get out of the tub when I hear him walking out the door and close behind him. I grab the towel he left for me. when the towel around me I did not realize he also left me some clothes for me. a pair of blue short, a white tank-up with a blue hoodie. I giggle think how uncomfortable he must feel look for underwear and bra for me. I giggle more while I take my hair down and put it into a messy ponytail. My makeup was wash out of my face but I put little bit of black eyeliner on my eyes. When I got out of the bathroom I walk back to my room and grab my grey flat shoe under the bed. "Meow!" a cute squeal noise was right on top of me. "meow"

I smile "hey Max" I pat my kitten before I pick him up. He purr on my neck happy to see me. I giggle when Max lick my neck.

"You look better" Edward said. I look up to find Ed seating at my round table with his elbow on the table and his hand on his left cheek. I smile softly at him "Thanks. You do look bad yourself." I said. I walking to the table where my tea is. I sit down then mumble thank you before drink the tea while Edward talk.

"Thanks. I think I'll be shirtless for now on." He smile lazy at me. I stop drink and look at him. My eyes travel to his still messy hair from bed to his muscularly arm and down to his hard chest…

I put my cup down, "hey what happen there?" I said look at his bruise rub. He look confuse but his eyes did not reach. He move his hand on his rub, the one on his cheek, to hide it then look down. _**Too late!**_ But for some reason my eyes when to his left cheek. "show me your cheek," I said.

"you look at it." He said jokily.

"No you idiot –you left!" I said then add "before I did it myself!" I narrow my eyes at him. _**What wrong with him? **_I thought worrying. He sigh before look up at me... I gasp in shock, wide eyes at what I see… his left cheek have a huge blackish- bluish bruise but it still red and swollen like it happen last night. the something with his rib. I cannot believe I have not see it earlier today. "Ed!" my hand touch his cheek but move as quickly as it came when he cringe, "sorry!" I said "does it still hurt?" I ask him.

"Not really" Edward said. but his face tell another story. _**Lair!**_ "no really I'm telling the truth, Mia " he looks at me a straight in the eyes all serious.

I sigh then I say "okay" I add with serious " come here" he raise one eye brow , " to heal you, you idiot!" I snapped at him. he just sits there like a idiot he's just stare at me. I growl in serious, I walked up to Ed. my eyes were on him only him. our eyes connected, his hazel on my brown, then my eyes move to his cheek. my hands reach for his cheek but I hesitate little I touch his left cheek lightly.

I feel hot then cold and something more on my hand. Edward look little scary at my hands -maybe because he never see me-or know that my hands go on fire when I heal people. "it okay, I will not burn you" i said adding with a soft smile, "you can trust me-right? I did not burn your neck the last time I heal it-right?" he nod nervously at me. I sigh, getting annoy with him. So I start to heal his cheek then I heal his rid once I finish his cheek. "I think it better if you lead down on the bed to heal your rib the right way." I said "do you need help?" I asks him.

He shake his head "I think it heal better on its own" Edward said.

"Don't be stupid" I snap at him, "all we know it can be broken!"

"I think I can tell when my rib is broken" Edward said looking at me in the eyes. He stared down at me and I hate when he does that. I look away and sigh "fine…" I said walking away from him.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me again?" Ed said.

"yes" I said with a smile on my face. He pouted like a little kid. I laugh "sorry –but I have to meet my uncles today." I said point my thumb at the door.

"why?"

Now I stop smile, "to know what happened to Grandpapa and …"

"I get it" Ed said. wrap his arm around me. "just promise me… you'll see me after at, so I know you're okay?" I nod, burie my face in his chest. I hug me tightly then he sigh, kiss my top head before let go of me "Go" he said. I nod turn around then stop. "what wrong?" Edward asks worrying. I turn around, shake my head "Then what?" Ed said.

I blush, when to my tipped toes and kiss his now heal cheek "thanks" I said "for everything". With that I went through the door –fast.

XXXXXX

"there you are" Lilian said, hug me very tightly.

"Lilian… can't… breath!"

"oh! I'm so sorry!" Lilian said let go of me. "I was so worry –after Edward ask me about you everyone when looking for you!" tears run down her face. "We thought we lost our princess –no I thought I lost you!" Lilian said sobbing in her hands.

Uncle Mike patted Lilian shaking shoulder then said softly to her "but she here alive and well and that all it matters now" his deep smooth voice was all she need to stop crying. I realized how every close those two are. And another thing –Lilian never act this way, she never show her emotions in the public place or to anyone one of us. She was the strong one in our group always think plus thoughts and be our rock and give good advices to me or Matt. "I'm all right" Lilian said. "sorry for my behave"

"that okay –I good to see some female side of you" Luke said "it make me feel more manly –if you know what I mean." He smirk at Lilian.

"oh please –you not need me to make you feel more woman then you are now…" Lilian said with innocent smile.

"what!" I laugh at Uncle Luke face –even Uncle Mike laugh with me. "that not funny …that not…that not what I mean!" now everyone in the room are laughing at Luke. We stop laugh when someone knob the door. "Come in!" Michael said.

A woman walk in look very nervous at us. "your excellent" the woman said in her high squeal voice, then she bow her head at Uncle Mike, "My Lord" to Luke, "My lady" to me.

"Grace… is lord John and Lady Ava are here?" Mike said

"n..n .. No prince Michael!" Grace said, "But there is someone…"

"Tell that person we busy"

"but she said no…"

"she?" I mumble.

"she looking for princess Mai!" Grace said quickly "she said "I will not leave without see her!" I tell her no –that you were busy but she said "I will knob the door if I have to see her" and she will not leave until than!"

"What her name?" Luke asks. "Is she cute?"

"Not now Lu…"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Grace squeal in fear when she hear the shouting. Me and Luke look at Michael with the same question look. Michael shake his head "must be crazy fan" Michael said but he does not look conviction by his own words. "The guard will stop this."

"My lord…" Grace start "… about the …" she was interrupt. The door fly open, We all turn our head to the door wait for her to come in to this room.

_She_ walk in with narrow eyes "WHERE IS SHE?" she shout again. her hair is straight and once black but not jet black like mine was now brown but mix with her black. Her tan was little dark than mine and she look like she taller than me. Even I cannot see her eyes I can tell her eyes was bronze brown just like mine. "I know she here!"

"Zoe?..." I whisper

Zoe turn round and look at me with hunting look, "Mai Ly…" Zoe whisper…

* * *

><p><em>Mai's sister!<em>

_who is Mason or what is Mason?_

_What Happened to Grandpapa Ethan and David?_

_What happen next?_

_**Did you guys like the changes of Povs? Tell me! Comments please!**_


	17. Auther's Letter

Writer's Letter

Hey! I'm so sorry for a long –very long pause. My laptop have problems and I'm not well for pass few months since the car accident by that have not stop me from writing this story and others. So I read my own story and I decide to erase my story -or even better not erase and let you guys read and tell if should change few thing? I will fix few myself that I think it should, for now I will not update new chapters until I think it at the right place I want the story to be and the new story have to wait. So please be patience. And again I'm so sorry for this long pause!

Ps. This letter will be erase until the story is finish editing.

Kat-the-night-cat


End file.
